A Fellowship of Twelve
by LovetheLORD
Summary: When three teenagers, Angie, Laura and Eowyn, find their way to Middle Earth and join the Fellowship, their whole lives change! Will they be stuck in Middle Earth forever, or will they find their way back to their world in the end?
1. Chapter 1 We're in Rivendell!

**Angie is 16, Laura is 14 and a half, and Eowyn is 14. This story is currently under serious editing. This chapter has been edited very much and is now twice as long as it was before.**

* * *

 **Laura's Pov.**

My friend Eowyn and I were having a campout-sleepover at our friend Angie's house. Eowyn had been there many times before but I had only been there a few times. It still caused me to feel very excited whenever I went there and having a campout there with both friends heightened my excitement to the highest degree. I was probably way too excited but we had so much planned for that day. Though I was soon to find out that all our teenage plans would be ruined.

Eowyn and Angie were setting up the tent, and I was lighting the fire. I had enough camping experience to know how to make the fire rise high and hot. It was around seven o'clock in the evening and the sun was just beginning to set. It caused the trees the cast eerie shadows around us and it made perfect lighting for spooky campfire stories. It made us feel like we were actually in the woods camping, rather than being in a friend's backyard.  
When our work was done, we gathered around the fire I had made and began to roast our marshmallows. We had eaten dinner inside since none of us could correctly grill hotdogs. Well, Angie being the oldest of us could mostly but we prefered to keep it safe and have her dad do it.  
We had just begun eating our first smores when there was a cracking sound in the woods. It startled us only slightly but we still set our smoes down and looked around the area.

"What, was that?" I asked in a slightly startled tone. Bad things always happened to teens when they were camping and sometimes I worried that something bad would happen to me.  
"Do you want to go check it out?" Eowyn asked. She had a reckless adventurous spirit and wasn't afraid of checking out strange noises no matter how small or big. Angie and I looked at her nervously. Both of us knew that going off by ourselves into the woods wasn't the smartest thing to do.  
"Um, you can go. We'll just stay here," Angie replied. Eowyn shook her head defiantly. I knew that there was no winning against her as she grabbed our hands and pulled us up from the ground.  
"No, you're coming with me!" she declared. We sighed and agreed. there was no use in arguing. Besides, we didn't want to be left there all alone, even if Angie's house was right there. We turned to the woods, leaving the campfire going. There wasn't much of a chance that it would do anything. We were all a bit uneasy, even Eowyn, who was the tomboy and as I said before, reckless. After we had walked for a little ways - the fire was still going, we saw a bluish glow to the right of us. We followed it until we came upon something that none of us had expected. To our shock and amazement, we stared directly at a swirling black and blue hole, one that looked like a black hole.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that's a portal," I said looking at it, but not getting too close. The wind was blowing around it and I could feel slight suction coming from it.  
The other two girls nodded in response. "Should we try it?" Eowyn asked smirking. Angie sighed and looked over at her. She knew that if anything happened to either of us, she would be responsible. She was sixteen and she knew better than either of us could. I would _like_ to say that she was wiser, but the truth was, the only one of us that she was wiser than was Eowyn. Again, reckless.  
"I'm not sure that would be safe. It might be just an illusion though. We'll probably just walk out the other side." We talked about it for about ten minutes. In the end we decided we would jump through, after all as Angie said, it was probably just an illusion. So we clasped hands, I counted down from three to one and we jumped. We had only expected to jump out the other side, pardon our poor judgement, but we did not. We went through a tunnel like place, and the portal closed behind us. I felt as though all time had passed before me and I felt sick. Then suddenly, we saw a faint light and it began to grow brighter and brighter. There was suddenly a huge flash of light and we were standing on solid ground, the sun shining brightly.

"Where are we?" I asked in confusion. I hid my fear and confusion and kept my voice steady. My question was almost immediately answered when we saw the members of the Fellowship in front of us, and Elrond behind us. Actually everything was in a uproar. We didn't quite know what was going on until we heard Frodo say, "I will take it!" At first no one heard him and then he yelled again, "I will take the Ring to Mordor!" Then everyone's attention turned to him. "Though I do not know the way," he said. We watched Aragorn walk over to him. I suddenly felt all giddy and I had a hard time keeping myself from screaming.  
"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword!" I whispered with Aragorn. I bit my lip to keep myself from talking too loud.  
"And you have my bow," Legolas said stepping up. We almost screamed when we saw him step up. Yes, we are BIG fans of Legolas. I mean, who isn't? He's amazing!  
"And my axe," Gimli added. Boromir also walked up to them and joined them. We waited anxiously for what would happen next. Since we had all seen all three movies, and I had read the trilogy itself we knew what would happen. It was like we were fortune tellers. We read every moment and anticipated what would happen next. And we were right for nearly everything. Just as we had expected, Sam jumped out of the bushes and stood by Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" he exclaimed. I giggled slightly and Eowyn through her hand over my mouth. I stomped my foot in annoyance.  
"Well surely you will go! It is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he summoned to a secret council and you're not!" Elrond said. Sam fidgeted uncomfortably beside Frodo. For a moment Elrond seemed slightly amused, that is, until Merry and Pippin jumped out.

"We're coming too!" Merry yelled. Elrond raised his eyebrows and made an annoyed expression. He was the king of annoyed expressions. In fact, he was the king of any expression. Especially when it was angry or annoyed. The guy looked like he had a scowl on his face even when he was happy. Which was very rare for him. He probably got so used to making that face that he forgot how to make a happy face.  
"Besides," Pippin added, "you will need people of intelligence on this sort of mission..eh..quest." I held back a laugh. That line in the movie always made me laugh. It was one of Pippins best (worst) moments.  
Merry glanced over at the Hobbit beside him. "That leaves you out Pip," he whispered. Pippin nodded before even thinking about what Merry had said.  
"Well that settles it! You shall be called the Fellowship of the..." Elrond was about to say "Ring" but I interrupted him. I couldn't hold myself back, I could be very impulsive sometimes.

"Wait! We will join the Fellowship as well!" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. Angie and Eowyn stared at me in horror. I suddenly realized what had happened and fear struck me. I looked down and realized how lucky we were. We were wearing Middle Earth style clothing.  
"Who are you? I do not believe you were part of the Council," Elrond said. I took a deep breath. Angie and Eowyn's mouths were still hanging open in shock and I knew I had to be the one to speak.  
"No, we aren't part of the Council. We are from...um, Gondor. I apologize for listening but we already knew the Ring was here and we know what's at stake. I'm Laura, this is Angelina, and this is Eowyn." I was glad that at least one of us had a name that was common to this world. Angie looked over at me with a smile. I swelled with pride. I handled myself well. "I'm not sure whether I can use any kind of weapon but I do know how to fight."  
"Same for me," Angie added. "Though, I believe with practice I'll be able to hold a weapon."  
"And I think I can use a sword," said Eowyn. Her arms were strong from playing softball back on earth so a sword would probably be best for her. Elrond nodded in response.  
"I will speak with Gandalf. Three women," I smiled slightly at his title for us, "might not be the best thing for this journey," he said. My smile faded and I frowned. Gandalf stood up from his place and they left the room. Time passed and we waited anxiously for them to return. Everyone had seated themselves once again and we continued to stand. We felt nervous, and awkward. We were around people who were familiar yet also very unfamiliar. There was no one we really knew around and speaking wouldn't lighten the atmosphere.

Finally after about forty-five minutes, Gandalf and Elrond emerged. Their faces were stern so we couldn't decide whether or not they had decided to let us come. "We have decided that if you turn out to be skilled in fighting and combat, and if you are able to stand a long journey, you will join. You must practice hard for the next few days. You must be ready," Elrond told us. We smiled excitedly. "Twelve members...A fellowship of twelve... You shall be called the Fellowship of the Ring," he declared. After glancing around a moment he sighed in relief because he was not interrupted again. After a few moments three Elves came, one with a sword, which he handed to Eowyn. She swung it in the air and her green eyes lit up with excitement. The two other Elves handed me and Angie a bow and quiver full of arrows. We looked over them, awe filling our eyes. We were holding Elven bows! There was practically nothing that could foil my excitement except for...

"But Lord Elrond! They are only girls!" Boromir protested. "What can they do to fight? Women are not meant for battle!" Elrond sighed and faced the man. "I know that they are only girls and I as well am in doubt. But it is settled that they will test to join. If they make it out, they will be with you." Boromir sighed and joined the group once again. He turned his head slightly towards us and gave us a death glare. I was slightly taken aback.

Pippin was obviously happy with everything. He obviously didn't know entirely what was going on. "Alrighty then!" he exclaimed with a smile. "So...where are we going?" My friends and I put our hands over our mouths to keep ourselves from laughing. He was so oblivious and it was hilarious.

After that the other members began to talk of plans while I quietly signaled my friends to a place where nobody was. Once out of sight and hearing range, we huddled up in a circle together. There were a few things that we needed to discuss.  
"Okay, so what I want to know is, how did we get here? Did we somehow become actors in the movie, or are we actually in Middle Earth?" I asked. It was in many ways, a very complicated question. Angie and Eowyn thought about it for a moment as did I. We would probably come to the conclusion that we were in Middle Earth. Things were too...real to be on a set. Just to make sure, I searched around to cameras. I found none anywhere, and the plants all seemed very real and were very attached to the ground.  
"Well," Angie began, "it would appear that we are, in fact, in the real Middle Earth. I suddenly felt a rush of panic. That was impossible for one thing, and for another, if we really were there, how were we going to get back? Would our families be looking for us?  
"We shouldn't have gone through that portal..." I mumbled. I sighed. "Well, in neither the book, nor the movie was there a Fellowship with twelve members. There were nine. Well...Until Boromir...Ya know..." I hesitated. "And how is it that Elrond actually accepted us? That seems a bit out of character." The two girls nodded and there was silence for a few minutes. I suddenly smiled and laughed. My voice was slightly high pitched when I spoke. "Can you believe we're actually going to be members?" Eowyn giggled.  
"I know! It's gonna be amazing! And scary!" she exclaimed. We nodded in reply. Ever since I watched Lord of the Rings I had wanted to be part of it. Now it had finally happened!

After a short meeting with the Fellowship, we began to practice with our weapons. I was surprised at how quickly I adapted to using a bow. I had taken karate and technically still was, only we were in Middle Earth. It made it easier with the strength I needed to use a bow. The strength wasn't the problem though. I had a hard time aiming. It took me about thirty tries before I could even hit the target. It took Angie only one more try than me. I guess that was pretty good for never having used it before though. And I blame our teacher. Eowyn was doing better with her sword. Boromir was teaching her, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo how to use swords properly and they took turns battling each other. It was interesting to watch.  
As I said before, I blamed our teacher for Angie and I taking so long. Though I couldn't be bad at him, or frustrated because guess who that person, I mean _Elf_ was? Legolas. It was Legolas. Obviously him since he was pretty much the best archer in all of Middle Earth. He actually asked if he could train us. I nearly freaked out but I knew that I'd be thrown out of the Fellowship if I freaked out on him. "Put your hand a little higher up," Legolas told me. "And straighten your arm." I blushed when I saw that my arm was bending down a lot. He put his hand on my arm and put it in it's correct position, causing me to blush more. When he noticed me blushing, his face flushed slightly as well. _Get together Laura! He's only Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood!_ I mentally face palmed. _Great! Now you're making yourself even more nervous! Oh shut up!_ After my hands were in the right place, I aimed and shot. And missed. After a few tries Legolas went over to help Angie. I continued to fire more arrows until I was completely out.

At the end of the day, we were all exhausted, though we had already improved greatly on our fighting skills. "Oh I am so tired!" Angie exclaimed as she collapsed on the bed we were all to share. Eowyn and I sat down and nodded.  
"So am I. I'm extremely nervous about the Quest a few days from now," I said. "I don't feel like I'm ready to fight orcs." I really wasn't. In fact, I don't think anyone was really ever ready to fight orcs. I'd be amazed if anyone was.  
"Neither do I. But we're gonna have to fight," Angie replied. "At least I think so. If we don't do well enough in training for the next few days we're gonna have to be sent back to our 'home.' I can't believe you lied about Gondor, Laura." I sighed heavily and apologized for my little lie. It was the only way I could've gotten us into the Fellowship.  
"I for one am ready to fight," Eowyn added. "I can't wait to knock some orc heads off with this!" she exclaimed. She pulled out her sword. It gleamed in the firelight, and cast an eerie shadow on the wall. I smiled slightly. Just seeing that made me feel adventurous. Then I remembered what would come with slicing an orc's head off.  
"But blood! Fighting with swords and bows comes with blood! I might faint in the middle of battle!" I worried. In truth, I had never really fainted from blood or injuries. But the sight of blood had always made me sick. Which was not good if you were about to go on a journey where you were bound to see lots of blood. I didn't like that idea one bit.  
"It's alright Laura, you'll get used to it," Angie said. I shivered. I would _never_ get used to it. I knew that as a fact. And the thought that I might see it so often to even have Angie consider me getting used to it was horrifying.

We talked about our journey ahead for a few more minutes and then I realized how tired I was. "Well I'm going to bed. And if you wonder why we're so tired it's because we got up at 6:00am Earth time, and when it was 7:00pm in Earth, it was around 11:30am in Middle Earth. Well now that's it's around 9:30pm, it's like we've stayed up until three thirty in the morning!" I exclaimed. They thought about it and nodded. I was correct and I knew it. I smiled smugly.  
"No wonder I'm so tired. It's a good thing they gave us these nightgowns," she said looking over at the neatly folded silk white nightgowns. "And by the way this is way better than camping in my backyard," she pointed out. We nodded.  
"I know," I replied. "Come on, we better get some sleep. We'll need it," I said. We all took turns using the room to get changed and then we climbed into bed. The blankets were warm but they were also cool. It was very pleasant.  
I didn't go to sleep for a long time after the others had. I was thinking deeply about the journey ahead of us. It would be extremely dangerous, especially to us. We were just teenagers. I was the only one who knew how to fight with my hands. We could get extremely injured or worse yet we could be captured and tortured. I'd rather die immediately than be tortured to death. I was suddenly struck with fear and worry. There wasn't just the worry of being injured, there was the worry of never returning to earth. Let me just say, this was going to be quite an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2 Dirty Prank

**Yay! New chapter! And I have, sooo many reviews! Ok that was sarcasm.**

* * *

As soon as the sun rose, I sat up. Forgetting where I was, I looked around in confusion. Then the sound of the Fellowship training with their weapons reminded me. I quickly woke Angie and Eowyn.

"Mm!" Angie yawned and stretched. "Do you know where our cloths are?" We looked around for them, but we didn't see them. But we did see our weapons, and new cloths that the Elves had provided for us. They were green and silver, a very pretty combination. There were also three pairs of boots. We were surprised, as everything fit us perfectly.

Our hair was messy and knotted from sleeping. Luckily we found a brush. Eowyn used it first, and then tied her hair up in a pony-tail like she always did. And she needed to, because her hair went all the way down to her waist. I did Angie's hair in an Elvish hair-style, and then copied hers, for my hair-style. It was a lot easier to do Angie's than mine. Mine only went down a little past my shoulders, and Angie's went down to her middle back.

When we had finished our hair, we strapped our weapons on. Angie and I strapped our bows and quivers on, and Eowyn put her sword belt on, and put her sword in its scabbard.

We walked out of our room, and remembering where the training grounds were we went there. Aragorn, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam were all sword fighting. Gimli was hacking at dummies with his axe, and Legolas was target practicing. Ok, so Legolas really didn't need to target practice, since he was like the best-archer-in-Middle Earth. Angie and I went over to where Legolas was target practicing, and Eowyn went over to where the others were sword fighting. I saw the pointed tips of Legolas' ears turn pick as I approached. I smiled and took my bow off my back. "I am hear to get some more training," I said. Legolas nodded.

"And so is Ang, um," Legolas said trying to remember my friend's name.

"Call her Angie, she likes that," I said. He nodded.

"Well then, we should start the training," he said. We began to target practice for a long, long, time. Ok so, it was like for the whole day! We were exhausted by the end of the day. Oh for Elvish stamina, and speed! I really hope this journey will help build my stamina.

I wiped sweat off my forehead. The sun was setting. We had dinner in the dinning halls of The Last Homely House, and then to bed! The next day, would bring, ok I don't know what tomorrow will bring at least for me. I'm looking forward to everything.

The next morning brought the same things as the day before had. We got dressed, did our hair, strapped on our weapons, and went outside and joined the rest of the Fellowship. Aragorn whispered to us, "Let's hope you have courage. There are worse things than orcs out there." We looked at each other. Now that things had started, we were beginning to regret joining the Fellowship.

Everyone was ready. Well we weren't quite ready. But we had to be. In just a few minutes, we would be leaving Rivendell. We just had to wait for Frodo to be ready. But when he was finally ready, I said, "On we go!" And I began to sing the song that Pippin would sing later on. Though I certainly had no Elvish singing voice, I was still pretty good. And if there are any of you reading this who don't know the song, (I feel very sorry for you) here it is in verse,

 _Home is behind, the world ahead,_

 _And there are many paths to tread._

 _Through shadow, to the edge of night_

 _Until the stars are all alight._

 _Mist and twilight, cloud and shade_

 _Away shall fade! Away shall fade!_

I sang this a couple times until we came to the edge of Rivendell.

"Which way to Mordor?" Frodo asked.

"To the left," I answered. Gandalf looked at me as if I had read his mind. Oh, wait, I had. Eowyn elbowed me hard in the side. "Ow! What?" I whined in a whisper. She shook her head. Oh, about taking Gandalf's lines. I couldn't help it! I began to think through the events of LotR. The swamps were next. Yuck! Soon, the smell of the swap reached my nose.

Now we were all trudging through the swamp. My friends and I were soaked in swamp water, and we were getting eaten alive by flies and mosquitos. I heard one of the hobbits, I think Merry say, "What do they eat when they can't get Hobbit?" I smiled and thought, _"What do they eat when they can't get me?"_ But finally, we were out of the swamp.

"Thank goodness!" I exclaimed and sat down on a rock. "I don't know if I could have taken one more minute in that swamp!"

"You said it!" Angie exclaimed sitting down next to me.

"Well we can't rest now. We're going to go on a little longer," Aragorn said. I sighed.

"Oh alright," I said. I stood up and we continued to walk for a long while. We stopped at a rocky spot and rested there. _"The spot we were at before would have been a better spot to rest at,"_ I thought. I sat down and watched Eowyn, Merry, and Pippin sword-fighting with Boromir. I laughed when Boromir accidentally scratched Pippin's hand. Pippin dropped his sword.

"Oh are you alright?" Boromir asked. Eowyn smiled evilly at him.

"Merry, Pippin, get him!" They nodded and they jumped on Boromir, knocking him over, and hitting him. Boromir and Eowyn were laughing, but Merry and Pippin were really mad.

Suddenly I saw a dark cloud heading toward us. "Look at that!" I called. Everyone looked.

"It's moving fast!" Boromir said.

"That's know cloud! Legolas!" Aragorn called. Legolas stood on a rock and strained his eyes.

"I know what they are," I said. Angie and Eowyn looked at me with irritation. "But there is no time. We've gotta hide!" I was already hiding the hobbits.

"What is it!?" Aragorn asked. I shook my head.

"I'll tell you as soon as we're out of sight. If they see us, we'll be in trouble." Aragorn still didn't understand, but he had to hide. Angie and Eowyn were in a spot with Pippin, Sam, Frodo, and Merry were under a big clump of bushes. Gandalf, Boromir, and Gimli were hidden in some rocks and bushes, and I was witn Aragorn and Legolas under and overhanging rock. We hid just in time. The dark cloud went over us, and there was the sound of many angry birds. Once they had passed we stepped out in the open.

"What was it Laura?" Legolas asked.

"They, were crows. Messengers of Saruman," I answered. "And thank you for remembering my name. Legolas smiled slightly, and I thought I saw his face turn a little pink.

"You are welcome mellon nin," Legolas answered. I smiled in return. Inside I was jumping up and down. He just called me his friend!

Angie and Eowyn walked over to me. "Did Legolas just call you his friend?" Angie asked, a little jealousy in her eyes. I nodded.

"Oh so that what he meant by mellon nin. Lucky!" Eowyn said crossing her arms.

"I know two hobbits that someone likes!" I said whacking Eowyn.

"Hey I only like them for there humor! I bet you haven't made friends with them yet huh?" Eowyn said. I shook my head.

"No but I will, as soon as I tell them that I have second breakfast!" I went off to find them. When Pippin saw me he stood up.

"We were wondering Laura, do you like second breakfast?" he asked.

"He was wondering, I told him you probably didn't," Merry said.

"Well as a matter-of-fact, I do," I answered. Pippin's face lit up.

"Did you hear that Merry? She likes second breakfast! No one else knew what it was. We were going to ask Angie next," Pippin said.

"Well I can tell you this, she does have second breakfast sometimes." Just then Aragorn came and told us that it was time to go on again. Ok, like whatever. I just love to run! (sarcasm)

I went over and walked with Angie and Eowyn. I saw that Legolas was walking by himself. I wanted to go over with him, but Angie took this as her chance to talk to him. Oh I am going to get her! I don't usually get jealous, but seeing her with that Elf made me mad! I watched them for a minute and kicked the ground with my foot, when I saw Legolas talking to her, and he was blushing! _"Dratted Elf Prince!"_ I thought.

I began to stare at them with my bright blue eyes. I held them in an intense stare for a long time, because that's what I do when I'm mad or irritated with someone. My stare didn't affect everyone, but it certainly affected Angie and Legolas. Both of their faces turned red, and Angie moved away from Legolas, and Legolas stiffened. I started to get tired of staring at them, so I let them go. I heard Legolas sigh and he loosened up. I smiled. Who knew my stare was so affective?

It was beginning to get dark, and we started to set up camp. We had our own bed rolls, and we had our cloths from Earth, and we used them as blankets. My hair was wind blown, and it was falling out of its place. I took it out and combed it with my fingers and tossed my head. Legolas caught me in the action and I quickly blushed and turned away.

We had a nice sized fire, and a small meal. After we ate, I called Angie and Eowyn over. Before speaking I smirked evilly. "So my friends. I have an evil plan to play a prank on the Fellowship!" I said.

"How in the world are we gonna do that?" Angie asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I like the sound of this. So, what is the prank?" Eowyn asked.

"Well first, we tell at least Merry and Pippin, and freaky story. Then, when either Pippin, or Merry get up to take watch, we sneak away, and act out the story secretly." The nodded. We called the hobbits over to the fire and started the story. It scared them quite a bit and afterwards, Sam even said, "Boy Miss Laura, Angie, Eowyn that story was almost as good as one of Bilbo's.

"We were happy when we heard that Pippin was taking the first watch. We waited till we thought everyone was asleep, then we went on with our plan. First, I stepped on a branch and broke it. Pippin looked up started. Then I started making moaning sounds, and Eowyn made a small screech. Last Angie ran, running her hand along the bushes. This time Pippin woke Merry, who woke, Sam, who woke Frodo, and soon everyone was awake.

"Where are the girls? Did anyone see them?" Aragorn asked. No one knew where we were. Suddenly, we jumped out and made a loud BLAA! The whole Fellowship jumped. We started laughing hysterically. "What's going on? Who's idea was this?" I stopped laughing, and answered, "I did, Aragorn. I'm sorry."

"Well now your going to take the second watch," Aragorn said. I nodded. This was my punishment. It wasn't too bad. Everyone went back to sleep, while I stayed up and kept watch. I laughed to myself. That was all pretty funny!

* * *

 **And of course you saw what I did there when I said, Call her Angie she likes that? Well maybe you didn't but anyway, there is another fanfic author who I am friends with and there fanfic name is Call Her Angie She Likes That.**


	3. Chapter 3 Into Moria

**Review, review, and REVIEW! I just want y'all to read and review! Is it that hard to just put a little review at the bottom of the page? But of course you have to read the chapter first. : )**

* * *

After me, Angie took watch, then Eowyn. I was glad to get to sleep. But I wish I had gotten more. We had to get up at 4:30am! I'm ok with getting up at 6:30, or 6:00, but 4:30am! At least they let me sleep while everyone else was getting their stuff ready to go. But when I did get up the air was cold, and there was a thick fog around us. Luckily, we had our jackets from earth. When I put mine on, I felt something hard in it, like a book cover. I put my hand in and smiled at what I pulled out. It was my journal. I reached into my other pocket and pulled out a pencil. I was writing before we had breakfast. Yes of course we had breakfast. But I would have rather not had breakfast, just as long as I could sleep longer!

 **Journal Entry**

November, something or other.

On September 5th, Eowyn and I were having a campout-sleepover at Angie's house, when we found a portal of some sort. And where it led, none of us expected. When we jumped in, we found ourselves in Middle Earth, in Rivendell, at the Council of Elrond! And better yet, we are now part of the Fellowship! Which means that I got to meat Legolas Greanleaf! Screamsss! I think that there is almost nothing better than being on this journey!

We've been here for about four days now, and we are now heading to the, Misty Mountains. The sun hasn't even risen over them yet. Well that's due to how early we woke this morning. This morning, I had to get up earlier than we ever had to before. 4:30am! That's a crazy time to wake up! And me being home schooled, I don't usually wake up before 6:30am.

 _ **Me thinking in between the end of the journal entry.**_ Ok, so I need to stop going on about how early I woke up this morning.

 **End Entry**

We climbed up the hill and ran through a field. I was humming the music from that part in the movie. This place though was even more beautiful in real life than it was in the movie. And running in this place wasn't really tiring, it was more refreshing. Or it would have been if I hadn't tripped over an unseen rock and fallen flat on my face. I saw Aragorn and Boromir stifle a laugh, and Eowyn and Angie were laughing hysterically. Of course I wasn't hurt, and joined in with them. But the grassy field soon turned into a snowy mountain, and we were climbing in the cold. (It was a lot colder than it looks in the movie, it was like two degrees! If I hadn't been walking the whole time I would have froze to death!)

The snow was about a foot deep now, and I saw Frodo trip and fall. He felt for the Ring, which was on a chain, but it had fallen off a few feet in front of him. Boromir walked over to it and picked it up. "It is a strange fate that we suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing," he said lifting the Ring. "Give Frodo the Ring!" Aragorn said. His hand was on his sword hilt. Boromir walked over to Frodo, and Aragorn was about to draw his sword, but Boromir just dropped the Ring in Frodo's hand and ruffled Frodo's hair.

Now we were climbing up the pass of Caradhras. It was even colder there, and the snow was coming down quickly. Now my thin jacket wasn't work as much and I was wrapping my arms around myself, and saw that my two friends were as well. Legolas didn't seem to be cold at all. I watched as jumped up on the snow, and ran lightly along it. He's so awesome! Oh to be an Elf! It was my life long dream! Ok not life long, but it has been for a long time. Ug! I was getting colder by the minute, and I was really wanting to be back home and in bed. Right now I was not feeling very much like an Elf, I was feeling more like Bilbo in the Hobbit. I walked over to Angie and Eowyn.

"Hey...Are you g-g-guys...c-cold?" I said shivering. "I feel l-like I'm gonna, f-freeze to death!" They nodded. "You s-said it!" Eowyn stammered.

"W-when are we g-g-going to go d-down th-thiss th-thing?" Angie asked. I thought for a minute. For a second I thought I heard a voice in the wind. "Saruman," I said under my breath. We were now in a roaring blizzard, and I saw Legolas look out into the blackness. "There is a fell voice in the air," I said at the same time with him. He looked at me confused. "Saruman," Gandalf said. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound over head. I grab Angie and Eowyn's hands. "Brace yourselves!" I shouted, and I looked down as the avalanche came tumbling down on top of us. About thirty seconds later Angie, Eowyn and I popped our heads out of the snow. Legolas was already out, and he reached his hand out to help out of the snow. I took it gratefully, and I was also blushing. Of course, (even though I was the first one he helped out) he helped everyone else out, one by one.

I jumped up on the snow. My hair was a total wreck, and I stifled a laugh when I saw Angie and Eowyn's hair caked with snow. That was a sight! The snow was still coming down and it was brutally cold. "This will be the death of the halflings!" Boromir cried.

"We could go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli suggested.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide," Gandalf said. Frodo thought about it for a minute. "We will take the road through the Mines." We headed down the mountain which was a lot easier than going up. We got to the bottom at sunset, and cast our eyes upon the the door to Moria. I was never a big fan of Dwarves, but this was amazing. When Gandalf finally found the door and read the inscription over-top it, Merry stood up.

"What does it mean by s _peak friend and enter_?"

"Oh it's quite simple really. If you are a friend, you speak the password, the doors will open, and you may enter," Gandalf answered. I rolled my eyes. Pippin was already throwing rocks in the water, and really didn't want to wait, so to speed things up I said something.

"Why don't we take things more literally," I said. I walked up to the gate, and in a commanding voice cried, " _Mellon_!" and poof! Everyone except Eowyn and Angie were surprised. But no one said anything. We walked inside, and Legolas whispered, "That was pretty impressive Laura. I didn't know girls new so much." I smiled. But my foot hit something on the ground and I screamed. Even tough I new what it was since I had seen the movie I still was startled. Gimli let out a cry.

"This is no mine! It's a tomb!" Boromir said. There were dead bodies all over the ground. Legolas pulled an arrow out of one. "Goblins!" he said. Suddenly Frodo let out a cry as a long tentacle grabbed his leg and pulled him out of the cave. Sam ran after him crying and cursing. We all ran out and Eowyn, Sam, Aragorn, and Boromir were all hacking at the many arms that had come out of the water. Angie, Legolas and I were shooting arrows into the head. This was the first time I had used my bow. When we had freed Frodo we ran back into the mines. The creature tried coming in after us, but only succeeded in pulling the roof in on itself. When we in we were all gasping for breath.

"That was exciting!" I exclaimed.

"Well there's no turning back now," Eowyn said. Gandalf lighted his stalf.

"It will be about a four days journey to the other side," he said. Four days! That would be a long time! And I don't me ten minutes, I mean four days! We hiked on endlessly, except for the few stops we made along the way. About three days into Moria we came to spot that Gandalf couldn't remember.

"I don't remember this spot," Gandalf said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please! It's so obvious!" I said throwing my arms into the air. Angie and Eowyn looked at me pleadingly shaking their heads and whispering 'No'! I ignored them. "It's that way!" I said pointing to the right. Angie and Eowyn face palmed.

"Do you really think it's that way?" Gandalf asked bewildered.

"No I don't think it's that way. I know it is," I answered. Aragorn raised his eyebrows. Huh, he must've learned that from Elrond.

"Well we will be going shortly, I just have to discuss something with the others," Gandalf said, meaning, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, and Frodo. I didn't here all that they were saying but this is what went on.

"Do you think she's trustworthy? I mean, she seems a little bit strange. And that trick that she played on us. What do they call it, a prank?" Boromir said.

"I don't know, the last thing she did seemed to prove well," Aragorn said. Gandalf nodded. "Yes, you are both right. What she did last seemed to be good, and in a way she's different. But different isn't always bad."

"She's not that bad. She's high spirited. I like that in a girl," Gimli said.

"There is nothing bad about Laura. She may be a bit stubborn, and sometimes obnoxious, but aren't all girls? I like her," said Legolas. Aragorn smiled.

"We noticed you like her. Seems like you like her a lot," Aragorn said jokingly. Legolas looked down.

"Well what does Frodo think?" Gandalf said. Frodo hadn't said anything the whole time. "I think we should give her a chance," he said. They all agreed. Now what had been going on while they were talking I can explain later but I can sum it up in the words, Eowyn and Merry started a new relationship. We went through the tunnel, which took about a day, when we came to the large hall, where we were soon to be in our first battle. As soon as we entered the room, Gimli cried out 'No'! and ran forward to stone box-type-thing. He knelt down on the ground and wept softly. Gandalf came by his side and read the inscriptions on the box thingy. _"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin._ He is dead." Gandalf picked up a book out of the hands of a dead body. He began to read and I listened, even though I already new what it read. Suddenly there was a drumming sound and we heard orc screams. My face and my friends faces paled.

"There are coming," Gimli mumbled.

"We cannot get out," I said. We heard the screams of orcs, and prepared to fight.

* * *

 **Ok now I think I'm going to start naming my chapters. The names 'll be comin soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Our First Battle

**I hope that everyone has liked this so far! To Angie for all of your reviews: Thank you so much! I'm really not that good of a writer but if you say so.**

* * *

I could hear my heartbeat. My breathing was short and choppy. Anyone who was near me would be able to tell that I was scared. Very scared. I could hear my friends breathing in deeply. My body was shaking all over. It wasn't this scary watching the movie! _"Well now this is real life Laura!"_ I thought. Boromir stuck his head out the partly opened gate. He quickly pulled his head back in. "They have a cave troll!" he said. I couldn't hold in my laugh. Angie punch my side. "Ow! I couldn't help it," I said.

Aragorn and Boromir shut the gate and Legolas began throwing old weapons to them to bar the door. They ran back over to us and we got in a circle. Frodo pulled out sting which was glowing bright blue. The orcs were banging on the gate, and one broke through part, and Legolas shot an arrow through hitting it right in the eye. "Yes!" I whispered. Soon the orcs had broken through. I already had a bow ready and shot at the first orc I caught sight of. I hit him right in the chest. I got so excited that I didn't see the orc that had come right behind me. When I had turned it was too late. Ok so I didn't die, Eowyn to the rescue! She stabbed the orc right in the back so hard that the tip of the sword came out the other side. "Yuck!" I exclaimed. Eowyn pulled her sword out of the dead body.

"Nice save Eowyn!" I said. She nodded.

"Try not to get in trouble like that next time! I may not be there to help you!" she said. I nodded. "I know I should pay more attention." I said. I pulled another arrow out and shot at an orc that was coming at us with his big rusty scimitar ready for action. "Well that was better!" Eowyn said. I smiled.

"Why thank you! Now your the one who's not looking!" I said as I shot another orc. Eowyn sighed with relief. "Sorry Laura! I gotta go. Bye!" She ran off fighting orcs as she went. Oh I feel so weird! I don't belong here! I should be back home, taking care of my baby sister! Oh well! I pulled out another arrow continuously shooting orcs every which way.

"FOR NARNIA! Oh wait, I mean, FOR MIDDLE EARTH!" I shouted and swung around and stabbed an arrow into the orc that had just come behind me. I continued to fight, and I thought I was doing pretty good, until the cave troll came. All of my courage was drained out. What if it stepped on me? That'd be painful! Oh well he's dumb and doesn't know anything, I can dodge him easily. Well let's just get these orcs outta here! I shot back behind me. I got distracted by Legolas' awesomeness. He so awesome! And handsome! Cut it out Laura! You're gonna get yourself killed! Ok ok, lets do this! I swung around and shot every orc that was around me. There was one more orc that was left that just wouldn't die. I reached for an arrow but what I had feared worst happened. No more arrows! Ok just dodge it. I jumped out of the way as it lunged for me. I thought I was doing pretty good until I tripped over a rock and fell. The orc was coming right for me!

"Help! Angie, Eowyn! Help I've no more arrows left Oh why can't I have unlimited arrows like Legolas! Help! I'm too young to die!" I thought those were my final words, but Legoas jumped up just in time to save me. "Thank you Legolas. I thought I was dead."

"Any time Laura!" he said. I nodded. Ugh! When am I gonna get used to this fighting stuff? Legolas handed me one of his knives. "Here," he said. "You need this more than I do." I smiled and took it. "Thank you. I appreciate it. But, I might need you to, um, teach me how to use it. I know I'll never be as good as you are with them though," I said blushing slightly. He turned his head and looked away from me. "Um, well maybe I can teach you some time," he said nervously. I watched him walk away and he turned and smiled at me. The troll was still walking and stumbling around like a drunken goblin. I gasped when it threw a spear a Frodo. Merry and Pippin (and Eowyn, who couldn't seem to leave Merry) jumped onto the troll's head and started beating it. They eventually fell off.

I saw it throwing its chain at Legolas. He dogged it and caused the troll to get the chain stuck. Yes! This is one of my favorite parts of LotR! He jumped up onto the chain and ran up it and jumped onto the troll's head. He grabbed out three arrows at the same time and shot them into the troll's head, then jumped off. The troll was still alive. I grabbed the knife that Legolas had given me and threw it into the troll's stomach. Blood spurted out everywhere. The troll stumbled over and fell. It was dead. Ok I did not need to see that! I started to get dizzy and sick. I think I might faint. "Angie, Eowyn..." Ok so I fainted. Angie and Eowyn turned to me.

"Laura!" Angie and Eowyn yelled. They ran over to me and sat down on the ground. She lifted my head and put it on her lap. "Guys! Laura just fainted!" She moved her hand off the back of my head and there was blood on it. "She cut her head. I don't know if she's alright." Legolas, and Aragorn came over. Gandalf and Gimli were over by Frodo with the hobbits. Aragorn looked at my head.

"She has a small cut on the back of her head. It's nothing serious," he said. He took some athelas that he still had from when Frodo was stabbed by the Ring Wraith. He put it in front of my nose and the strong smell of it woke me up. I sat up quickly and pushed myself away from Angie. " What just happened? Why does my head hurt?" I reached to the back of my head and felt a warm wetness. "Ew! Blood! Did I kill the troll?" I asked. My question was answered when I looked over to the dead troll lying on the ground. "Oh, so I did kill the troll. Well that was my first time fainting. It was not fun," I said. Legolas took my hand and pulled me up. I reaching to my side.

"Oh bother! The knife that you gave me Legolas, is now under the dead troll. Sorry," I apologized. "No reason to apologize Laura. I still have arrows as well as a sword and another knife," he said. I nodded. _"Maybe the reason I don't have anymore arrows is cause I killed more orcs than you did. Or I was cheated and the Elves in Rivendell didn't give enough arrows, cause Angie still has some,"_ I thought. I looked over to Frodo and they had just found out that Frodo had a mithriel shirt on.

"We waits no more time. We will head to the Bridge of Khazad-dûm," Gandalf said. I sighed. This was not gonna be pretty. I knew what was going to happen next. I didn't want Gandalf to go. And I was scared of the Balrog. Oh well! I decided to come on this journey, and I don't intend to stop here! So we walked on and we came into an even greater hall than the one before. I looked around. It was amazing! I soon stopped looking from side to side and looked up when there was a scurrying sound overhead.


	5. Chapter 5 Fire and Shadow

Ugh! How I wished that my arrows weren't all gone. At looked at Legolas and Angie pleadingly. "Help a girl out! C'mon! I don't have any arrows!" I said. Angie shook her head.

"I've only got three! What'm I supposed t'do?" she asked me shrugging her shoulders. Legolas walked over to me. "I will protect you," he said. I blushed, and I think with his Elf eyesight he saw me blush, cause I think he blushed slightly to. I know I know, I don't have Elf eyesight but my eyes have adapted to the dark now. "Um well I um thank I you don't have to, I can um, protect myself. But you can if you um, want to," I said fiddling with a piece of my hair. Angie smiled evilly in the dark as if she had an evil plan. And she did. She cleared her throat and started to chant.

"Laura and Legolas sitting in and tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." This made me mad and embarrassed. "Angelina Amador! It is not the time to make fun of me! In just a couple minutes we're going to have to face, the _B-A-L-R-O-G_!" I said lowering my voice to a whisper so low that only Angie could hear.

"I'm sorry Laura. And you to Legolas. I shouldn't tease you guys like that. Besides what's coming down here is Moria goblins, and a lot of them," Angie said. She pulled out an arrow and aimed at the ceiling. She saw a slight movement and shot at it. There was a blood curdling scream and a goblin fell from the ceiling. Angie looked at as if it was the best in the world to have shot a goblin from such a distance. "Did I just do that!?" she said excitedly. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, duh we all saw it!" I said. Suddenly about 2,000 goblins came down from the ceiling and surrounded us. We thought we were doomed, until all the goblins started running away.

"Uh-oh,"I said, my face paling. I knew what was gonna happen next, and it wasn't gonna be pretty. "We gotta get outta here!" I said. We started to run to the bridge, and already there was fire surrounding us, but not so that we were trapped. We ran down a flight of stairs and there was a large crack in front of us. Boromir almost fell in. I heard the roar of the Balrog. I shuddered. We jumped over the crack. "Lead them on Aragorn." Aragorn just stood there. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here! Gandalf said. We went down the long flight of stairs and we suddenly encountered a gap in the stairs. We had to jump. Legolas leaped over landing on the other side. Then Gandalf jumped over. I was next to jump. I swallowed hard and looked down. There was a long drop to the bottom and the bottom was covered with fire. Common Laura you can do this," I said to myself. They were all waiting for me.

"Jump Laura! It's ok, I'll catch you," Legolas said.

"Promise? I don't want to fall," I said nervously. He nodded. "I promise." I mustered up all my courage and jumped. Okay that was the scariest thing I ever did. Thank goodness for Elves with quick reflexes! Legolas caught me, and I thought that I was going to fall off. I looked back behind me and I was one inch from the edge. I sighed in relief. "Thank you!" I said wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tight. He looked a little awkward. I let go and stepped away.

"Um hehe, sorry I just, well let the others jump over," I said awkwardly. Then came Boromir with Merry and Pippin. "Sam," Aragorn said. He tossed Sam over to the other side and Boromir caught him. Aragorn was about to do the same to Gimli, but Gimli stopped him. Noone tosses a dwarf." Gimli jumped over and almost fell off, and he would have if Legolas hadn't grabbed his beard. "Not the beard!" Gimli said. I held in a laugh. Next was Angie and Eowyn's turn. "Alright, alright, we can do this! Common Eowyn!" Angie and Eowyn gabbed each others' hands and jumped. Boromir caught them. Last to jump was Aragorn and Frodo. The crack was even larger than before, making it an almost impossible jump.

"Steady. Hold on. Hang on! Lean forward," Aragorn said to Frodo. "Common! The Balrog is getting nearer!" I said. They started to lean forward and then jumped. Gandalf caught them. We ran down the rest of the stairs and through fire and then came to the bridge. "Over the bridge! Fly!" We ran to the bridge, but Gandalf did not follow. Instead he stayed and faced the wall of fire. Tears came to my eyes Suddenly the thing that I dreaded most of all happened. The Balrog came.

"A- Balrog!" Legolas said in horror. I hugged him tight for protection. We started to run away but Gandalf just stood there and faced to the Balrog. "Gandalf I called. I was already almost to tears because I knew what was about to happen.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun. Go back to the shadow! You-shall not-pass!" He brought his staff down as hard as he could. The Balrog stepped forward, but the bridge collapsed and the Balrog fell. Gandalf leaned on his staff and watched the Balrog fall. He was about to follow us but the Balrog wound its whip around Gandalf's leg and pulled him to the edge. Gandalf clung to the edge of the broken bridge. Frodo tried to run after him, and I'll admit that I tried to as well. Boromir stopped Frodo, and Angie and Eowyn stopped me. I could tell that they were about to cry.

"We can't let him fall! You wouldn't let me fall would you!?" I asked tears streaming down my face. Angie and Eowyn looked at each other. "It's for the best Laura. We can't keep messing with the plot. I don't think we should watch," Angie said. They turned but I still stodd watching. "Gandalf!"I whispered. Gandalf stopped struggling. "Fly you fools!" He fell. "No,"I said under my breath. "Gandalf!" I said with Frodo. I started running with the others, arrows were flying every which way. I was crying violently, and wasn't trying to hide it at all. Usually I tried to hide it when I was sad but this was different. Finally we came out to the wide open, and the sun was shining brightly. I sat down on a rock and cried, and cried. Angie sat with Sam, and Eowyn with Merry, who was comforting Pippin. Legolas walked over to comfort me.

"Din't cry Laura. We are all sad about losing Gandalf, but we need not despair. We can still go on," Legolas said. I nodded. "I know, it's just, I didn't even get much time to know him personally. I mean I knew who he was of course, but it's not the same. I'v only known Gandalf for eight days now. Not much time to get to know someone," I said sadly wiping the tears from my eyes. Legolas wrapped his arm around me. I hugged him back. Aragorn came over. "Legolas get them up!" he said. I stood with Legolas.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir cried.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!" Aragorn said. "On your feet Sam. Frodo? Frodo!" Frodo was standing alone. Aragorn went over and got him. We started to move on again, I was still sad. Angie and Eowyn were sad to and silent. I decided to lighten the mood.

"Well now we're going to Lorien. There all troubles will be forgotten," I said. They nodded. "I know, I will be glad to get there. I can't wait to see it in person!" Angie said.

"Yes! I wonder if it's as beautiful as said!" Eowyn exclaimed. We started talking about Lorien, and soon our sadness was forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6 Conversations

We went on walking and soon the sun began to set. I was glad to get some rest. We had to sleep in trees. Okay, I didn't get as much sleep as I wanted because I was afraid of falling out of the tree. So I went on the biggest branch that I could find and slept there. I woke the next morning just as the sun was rising, and everyone was still asleep except for Legolas. Then I realized that I was supposed to keep watch after Legolas. I slapped myself in the face and climbed out of the tree, scraping my arm as I did so. I walked over to Legolas rubbing my arm

"Hey. Sorry that I didn't get up to do watch. Why didn't you wake me?" I asked. Legolas shrugged. "I figured you'd want some more rest after all that happened yesterday. And Elves don't need much rest."

"Yeah, I know. I was pretty tired. My first time fighting orcs and I actually didn't die!" I said throwing my hands in the air. I just then realized that I had slept with my weapons. I reached back to my quiver and there were arrows on it. _"Whoa, this world is weird,"_ I thought. "Actually, I had never used a bow in my life." Legolas looked at me strangely.

"Never used a bow? Are you sure? You did really well for a beginner," Legolas said. I felt a rush of pride go through me.

"Well thank you. I thought so to," I said. I heard the sound of the others waking up and I stood and walked over to the tree, thin that Eowyn would probably fall out a minute. I went under the spot where she slept and soon I heard a groan and Eowyn fell out of the tree and I caught her. She started kicking. "Put me down Laura! If you hadn't been there I could've gotten out of the tree myself!" I laughed and let Eowyn down. Soon Angie climbed out of the tree and then the others did. After a quick breakfast we went on. We then came to the forest of Lorien.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…" Gimli was saying. "…and are never seen again. Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Suddenly an arrow was pointed at Gimli, and then more arrows were pointed at us.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," one named Haldir said. Gimli backed away. We had to go with the Elves, and I really did not want to be blindfolded, but it wouldn't be fair if I wasn't, and anyway, they trusted me as much as Gimli. Ugh! Why does no one trust me? I mean, I never lied to any of the Fellowship, I mean, there was that little prank, but ya know, it wasn't really that bad.

"Angie? Eowyn? Where are you I can't see you!" I called. Of course I was blindfolded, and I was not very happy that I didn't get to see the beauty of Lorien. Oh well, I knew it would happen, I was just hoping I could get out of it somehow.

"I'm over here Laura!" I heard the voice of Angie call. "I can't see you either. Why did they have to blindfold us? We've only been in Middle Earth for, nine days. Oh! I just realized that since it was Saturday when we came here that we missed church. Twice! Oh bother, I'm starting regret coming here."

"Angie we didn't come here on our own accord, someone called us here, like what happens in Narnia. When the world is in trouble we just happen to get there at the right time. Now let's see, if we got here on Saturday, and it's been nine days since we got here." I started counting in my head. "It should be Monday right now. We should start counting down the days so we know what day is Sunday."

"Ya know, even though we're in a different world, I know God will hear our prayers anyway. Let's pray that God will let everything turn out right." Angie started to pray silently, and so did I. I knew that no matter where we were, God would protect us.

 **Angie's POV.**

Everything seems so strange. I feel different here. I can see light coming in through the blindfold. It's cool out but not cold. I think it's supposed to be November here. I don't know what they call November, but still. We had been walking for a while when suddenly my blindfold was taken off.

"Thank you!" I said. My voice sounded a little obnoxious. I rubbed my eyes. It was starting to get dark and we standing on a platform in the trees. I was listening to the conversations around me.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion," Haldir said.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien," Legolas answered.

"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen," Haldir said glancing at Aragorn. Gimli glanced angrily at them.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" he said crossing his arms. Haldir turned to him.

"We have not had _dealings_ with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Halir answered.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" (I spit on your grave) Aragorn put his hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"That was not so courteous." I couldn't help but laugh. Aragorn turned to Haldir.

"You bring great evil with you." Looking at Aragorn he said, "You can go no further."

"Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven!Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven!" Haldir whispers to Aragorn so only he could here. "Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn!Andelu i ven," Aragorn continued to ague with Haldir.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain… nor would he have you give up hope," Boromir said. "You carry a heavy burden, Frodo… don't carry the weight of the dead." Haldir walked up to us.

"You will follow me," Haldir said. We stood up. I walked over to Laura. "I wonder what they were saying," I said to her. She nodded her head.

"Yeah me to. I think there were arguing about if we were going to come with him or not. At least I think that is what they were saying. I wish I knew Elvish," I said. We followed him through the forest to a ridge and stood there looking over the landscape.

"Caras Galadhon… the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light," Haldir said. We walked through winding trees, and looked at them in awe. It was beautiful! Well we were walking I heard a voice in my head saying to me, _"Middle Earth is not the place for do not belong here. There is nothing for will travel to many worlds, but only one will have someone for you."_ Suddenly the voice went out of my head. I shook my head and looked around. No one was speaking to me literally. I shook it off and pretended that I was just hearing things. But my mind told me otherwise.

 **Eowyn's POV.**

I was walking with the Hobbits. I felt at home with them. And don't ask me why! Ok, so I might have a little bit of a crush on Merry, ok so a lot of a crush. I think he might like me, I mean I don't know for sure I haven't asked him. Of course I'm not going to ask him if he likes me, that would be ridiculous! C'mon, Eowyn breathe, just breathe. It's not like you're in love with him, you're only fourteen! Could I possibly l-love him? No, no, no, no! I just have a crush on, that's all!

I walked over to Laura and Angie hoping they'd have some friendly advice for me. I spoke to Angie first. "Hey Angie, I need some advice about something that's kinda embarrassing. It's like this, I kinda have..."

"A crush on Merry?" Angie cut me off. My eyes widened when she said it. "How, how did you know?" I asked. Angie smiled. "Ah, I've known it for a little while. You just act it." I gasped.

"So, I'm that obvious huh?" I asked, feeling my cheeks burn up. Angie nodded and smiled. Suddenly I saw Laura run over. "So what's this conversation you be havin'?" she asked leaving the 'g' out of having. I put my hands behind my back. "Well, what is it?"

"Um, well I kinda have a crush on..."

"Merry?" Laura asked, again cutting me off. This time I was a little annoyed. "Could you please let me finish my sentence. Ok, yes, you were right, I do have a crush on Merry. I'm just wondering if it might be more than a crush." They started rubbing their hands together, and they smirked evilly. "Oooo, Eowyn's fallen in love with a hobbit!" Laura teased.

"Aw, isn't that sweet," Angie said holding back a laugh. I blushed. "Well Laura's fallen in love with a 2,932 year old Elf prince!" I said trying to hide that I was extremely embarrassed. Laura blushed and I laughed. "Ha! I knew it, I knew it! Laura's in love with Legolas, Laura's in love with Legolas..."

"Eowyn not so loud! If he heard that, I will kill you!" Laura said menacingly. I laughed. "You, you should've seen your face!" I said laughing. Laura turned away.

 **Laura's POV.**

Why does Eowyn have to be like that? There is nothing I hate more than being teased. Especially since the person she was teasing me about was right behind me! I mean, I am only fourteen but still! I think Legolas might like me to, but I'm not sure. I've talked to him quite a few times, and he's seemed to like me. Oh who am I kidding? How is a prince, going to like a girl like me? I'm not even old enough for him. Well right now's not the time to be thinking about this, I'm just gonna enjoy the view.

I looked around at the forest in awe. I wish I had been paying attention! We came to the tree which had so many, many stairs! It was a very long climb to the top, and there were so many Elves. It was amazing! We finally reached the top and we stood before the Lord and Lady. Lord Celeborn, and Lady Galadriel. Galadriel was so much more beautiful then she was in the movie. (Honestly, I think she was kinda creepy movie.) But in real life, she was actually pretty. When I looked at her it gave me a weird feeling, like she was searching my thoughts.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eleven there are here, yet twelve there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar," Celeborn said. I held back tears.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow," Galadriel said. We nodded.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria," Legolas answered. I shook my head. "Not needlessly Legolas," I said quietly. Suddenly I felt her presence enter my mind.

 _"Do not fear Idril Singollo. Even in the darkness there is light."_ All of the sudden she left my mind. _"Whoa! That was weird!"_ I thought.


	7. Chapter 7 Night In Lorien

We went as far away from the guys as we could. (for obvious reasons) We decided to hang out for a while before we went to sleep. What we would do I don't know, I guess that we'll just have to think about it for a minute.

"Okay guys so watta ya wanna do?" I asked plopping down on the grass.

"I dunno, I haven't really thought about what we would do once everything is calm. Maybe just talk about what's been going on," Angie said. Eowyn and I nodded.

"Yeah, I kinds want to do that, I just wish there was something more fun," Eowyn said. I crossed my arms."You realize that not everything is about fun Eowyn!" I snapped. Angie and her looked at me shocked.

"Laura! I never thought you could sound so mean!" Angie exclaimed. I dropped my head."I'm sorry guys, I guess I'm still getting over Gandalf's death," I said shamefully. Eowyn put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright Laura. We all get like that sometimes. I get like that _all_ the time," Eowyn said laughing. We laughed too. Angie stopped laughing and looked strait into my eyes. She turned her head on one side.

"But what else is on your mind? You haven't been acting normal lately, well not that you ever did," she said, giggling at the last part. I shrugged. "Well maybe the fact that we are in Middle Earth hello!? We've just went through Moria, fought orcs, lost Gandalf, come to Lorien, of course there's something on my mind!" I said throwing my arms in the air. Angie nodded.

"Yeah a lot has happened in nine days. I just can't believe we've come this far!" she said.

"Yes, I never thought that we'd make friends with the Fellowship!" Eowyn exclaimed. "I wonder if Merry likes me. Do you think he does?" Eowyn asked eagerly. We nodded.

"Oh yes! Yes, yes he does. And it's kinda weird because you know, if you're thinking of like it being more than just a crush, cause you're kinda young," I said. Eowyn nodded. "But, then again, there was a lady at a church I went to once and she said her mother got married when she was fourteen! So you never know..."

"Well I don't agree with that, I think that the youngest you should be to have a boyfriend is sixteen and that is the youngest," Angie said.

"Yeah I agree with you, I don't really approve of getting married at fourteen," I answered. They both agreed. "Well, now that we're on this subject, Angie, doyou have a crush on anyone here?" I asked.

"Well if anyone it would be Legolas..." she trailed off. I felt my temper rise. I was hoping she'd say someone else. "But no, I don't. Legolas isn't really my type even though he's handsome." I sighed with relief. "Now what about you Laura. We know that Eowyn likes Merry so I guess last left is you," she said. I started to blush.

"Well you both know that I've liked Legolas for years, so I guess I would have to say him," I answered. Angie and Eowyn looked at each other smiling.

"Ooh!" they said at the same time. I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment. "Laura likes an Elf Prince! You're fourteen and he's 2,392 or something like that. Seriously Laura he's like," she started adding in her head. "2,378 years older than you." Eowyn started laughing. My face was turning red with embarrassment and anger. "Maybe you should pick someone else."

"You know she's right! I never really thought about it but liking him id just weird!" Eowyn said rolling on the ground laughing. That was when I lost it.

"You know what? I'm not going to talk to you guys for the rest of the night! I can like whoever I want to like! I've never judged you two for liking someone. Maybe I've teased you about it sometimes but I've never gone this far! I just can't believe you!" Tears started to fill my eyes. I turned around and ran away until I was out of sight. I ran to a tree and sat down under it and buried my face in my arms to hide that I was crying.

 **Angie's POV.**

Whoa! I didn't know she'd react like that! We were just playing around when she just stormed off. I'll have to say that I have never seen her this upset from the first time I met her until now. And I've known her for four years. I feel kind of bad though, because best friends aren't supposed to hurt each others feelings. Sure things like that have happened before but this time I really hurt her feelings and I feel really bad about it. I want to make it up to her.

I strained my eyes to see if I could see where she went. It was very dark, even though there were a few lights around us. I couldn't see her anywhere. She had run off after we upset her. I was wondering if we should try to go find her or if we should just leave her alone. I mean this is a big place, she could get lost.

"Eowyn do you think we should go find her?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know maybe we should. And then again maybe we shouldn't. She might want some alone time. I feel pretty bad for what I said," Eowyn answered. I nodded.

"Yeah me too. I just hope we didn't ruin our friendship," I said sighing.

"Well if she's that mad than she's really overreacting. I mean just because we said something that she didn't like doesn't mean that she has to hate us."

"I know, I just feel like this is all my fault. I want to make it right," I said. Eowyn nodded.

"I do to, but we should just leave her alone. She'll get over it," Eowyn said. I agreed. We would just give her some space until she felt better. I mean if someone was making fun of me when I like someone. Ugh! I should have thought about that before I said anything...

 **Laura's POV.**

I just sat under the tree crying. Why did they have to be like that? I just need some time alone. I need to think about things and process things. I haven't let out my feelings at all, and I have learned that, that is not the best thing to do. You should always tell someone if you're mad, sad, or happy. And not telling someone when you're sad or mad is the worst. Most of the time people know when others are happy but sometimes you should just tell your feelings right away in certain situations.

I looked up at the sky. It was a starless night and there were no clouds. I was starting to feel cold. I was still crying, not really from sadness, but from anger. I was still just so mad. I kicked the ground in front of me.

"Why do they have to be like that!?" I yelled to myself. Suddenly I heard light footsteps behind the tree. I didn't care. I just looked up to see who it was. My face was still stained with tears and my eyes were swollen from crying. I was startled when I saw Legolas standing there. I immediately wiped the tears off my face and dried my eyes. I stood up.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He asked me if I was alright! I felt my heart trying to jump out of my chest.

"I'm fine," I said, even though that wasn't really true. He sat down and I did too.

"I thought I heard you crying. Maybe I was wrong," Legolas said. I shook my head.

"No, I was. Eowyn and Angie just said something to me that upset me. I just came here to get some alone time," I said. Legolas nodded.

"Well if you need to be alone then I guess I will be going..." He started to stand. I grabbed his hand.

"No!" I said a bit to quickly. He looked at me strangely. I blushed. "I mean, I don't want you to go. Stay here for a little while. I need some company," I said this time more calmly. He sat back down. For a minute there was an awkward silence. I hate awkward silences. I started chanting in my head, _awkward silence! mental clap, clap, clap, clap, clap! Awkward silence! mental clap, clap, clap, clap, clap!_

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Legolas asked attempting to break the silence. I nodded.

"It is. I have always wanted to came to Lorien. It's much more beautiful than I had imagined!" I exclaimed. "It's so calm and peaceful here. I wish we never had to leave." I sighed. He put his arm around me.

"I wish the same. Lorien just takes your mind off of all troubles," he said.

"Most troubles. I still think of some things here," I said. "Like what happened to Gandalf. But I know that he won't be gone for ever." Suddenly I realized that saying that was a mistake. Legolas sat up strait.

"What do you mean he won't be gone forever?" he asked. I held my breath. "I have seen him uh, I don't know."

"Do you have foresight?" he asked amazed. I raised my eyebrows to a 'slybrow' as if i didn't know what he was talking about. "Foresight?" I asked nervously.

"It means see to the future," he answered. I laughed nervously and shook my head. "No, no I can't see to the future. I just, oh nevermind." He shrugged his shoulders. I laid my head on his shoulder, and it felt good to do that. I started to drift off to sleep, and the last thing I remember is feeling him kiss my forehead.

* * *

 **And we're done! I hoped you liked this chapter! Plss review.**


	8. Chapter 8 Making Up and Leaving

When I woke up the sun was shining brightly. I was still sitting next to the tree and my back was really stiff. I bent back and my back popped loudly. "Ah! That feels better!" I said to myself. I looked around. Legolas was nowhere in sight. Suddenly I realized that Angie and Eowyn must be really worried. Oh what do I care? They deserve it. I'm not even going to go back to where we were supposed to sleep. They will probably regret ever saying anything.

I stood up and started walking around the forest. It was a very beautiful morning. It was slightly chilly, but otherwise it was perfect. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was blue with not a cloud in sight. The sound of the birds chirping was beautiful! They were birds that I had never heard before in my entire life. It was so peaceful, that I stopped thinking about the night before.

I walked as far away from our place as I could, again I needed some alone time. After a while of peace I started thinking over some of the things of last night. Maybe I would forgive them, but maybe not. I'm not really one to hold grudges. Then I remembered the last thing that had happened before I went to sleep. Legolas. Kissed. Me. Well on the forehead but that is still something. Now I know he must like me. Well now that I know that maybe I can forgive them. No, I just can't forgive them. Not yet. I still need some time.

 **Where they were**

Angie was pacing back in forth. She looked really worried and upset. She felt really bad for what she had said and was really hoping that I would have come back. She thought that I was going to stay away forever.

Eowyn was standing next to her with her hands on her hips looking really annoyed and tired. No doubt Angie had stayed up all night pacing... Eowyn just couldn't take it anymore. "Angie stop it! You're being ridiculous! If she wants to come back she'll come back! It's not going to help pacing," Eowyn said harshly. Angie stopped pacing.

"I know, you're right. I'm sorry that I kept you up all last night." I knew it! "I just am so worried."

"About her? Or about yourself?" Eowyn asked. Angie thought about it for a minute.

"Maybe myself. I really don't want to lose a friend," she said. Eowyn sighed. "Don't you think that's a little selfish? Think about how she feels." Angie nodded. "I know, you're right, and I'm sorry. I just hope she's okay, be she did stay out all night, and she's younger than me and I feel responsible. Not only that but I was the one who caused all this mess. I feel like I should make it right."

"I feel like I should too. I mean, I didn't have to join into what you were doing. So I feel responsible too," Eowyn said. Angie shrugged. "Yeah well she probably expects it from you, but from me? I shouldn't be acting that way, I'm sixteen!"

"Yeah, you've got a point there," Eowyn said nodding her head. Angie put her hands on her hips. "Well thanks Eowyn!" she said sarcastically.

"What? It seemed like you wanted to take the blame for it!" she said defending herself. Suddenly they had an idea and they said it at the same time. "Legolas!" They laughed and smiled at each other.

"I bet he saw her! Maybe we could ask him where she is!" Eowyn exclaimed.

"Yes! But, there is one problem. If he did see her, and she talked to him, she might have told him that we upset her," Angie explained. Eowyn put her hand on her chin and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, but it's worth a try," she answered. "Right! Let's do this!" Angie said. (They were trying to make themselves seem more awesome then they really were.)

 **Where I was**

I was starting to get hungry. Oh well! I don't really need to eat breakfast. Even though people say breakfast is the most important meal of the day, really I think that dinner is. So I just stopped and laid down on the cool grass and looked at the sky. I was just laying there when someone came up to me.

"Have you gotten enough alone time yet?" I gasped and sat up quickly. Legolas stood there laughing. "Legolas! You scared me!" I said. Then I laughed. "Aren't you to old to be startling girls?" Legolas laughed. "Maybe. Would you say I am?"

"Uh, yes! You are definitely too old to do that," I said smiling. "So what are you here for?" I asked.

"Just checking on you. I was worried when I saw you weren't were I had left you," Legolas said. I blushed. He's so nice! "Have you forgiven the others for whatever they said?" I started to feel guilty.

"Well, no I haven't really. And I don't really want too. At least not yet. They're just gonna have to wait," I said.

"Well I hope you make up with them soon. Anyway, I'm glad you're okay. I guess I'll see you later," Legolas said. I nodded. "Yeah, see ya later..." I waited until he left and then I laid on the grass again. I thought about what we had learned about forgiveness while doing our devotional after cooking class. We had to give our troubles to God, let him have control, and we had to pray. Prayer. Prayer was the answer. I sat up and looked at the sky. Then I closed my eyes and bowed my head.

" _Dear Heavenly Father, you are a great and awesome God! You have control over all the Earth and over the universe. You created the world and all that is in it. I need your help Lord. No one can help me to forgive except for you! I can't do it myself God. Please help me to forgive them. And please don't let us spit apart because of that one little thing that they said. And I am sorry Lord, for acting so childish. Will you forgive me for sinning in that way? In Jesus' Name I pray. Amen._ " I opened my eyes. I already felt better. I had handed my troubles over to the Lord and he was in control. All I had to do now was go back and tell them that I forgive them, and also ask them for forgiveness. I looked up at the sky again. "Thank you God," I whispered.

I headed back to where the others were. Even though this was supposed to be a serious thing, I still wanted to have a little fun. I saw that they were sitting on the ground looking like they were about to die. I heard Angie say to Eowyn, "Well that was nice of him for _not t_ elling us where she was!" I saw Eowyn nod.

"Yeah the least he could have done is tell us if he had seen her!" Eowyn said. I crossed my arms. They were so worried about me that they even went to Legolas and goes and doesn't even tell them if he's seen me! I moved closer to them as silently as possible. I was close enough... And I jumped! "BLAA!" They jumped up super quick and screamed.

"LAURA ELIZABETH KLEBER!" Angie yelled. Eowyn ran up to me and started shaking me. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" she started screaming in my face. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't answer.

"We thought you were dead!" Angie said. I was still laughing. Eowyn let go of me and turned to Angie. "Uh, no we didn't! Well you thought she was dead, I thought you were lost in the forest of Lorien captured by mutant Elves." I started laughing even harder at that.

"You, you guys should have seen your faces! They were priceless!" I said pointing at them still laughing hysterically. They turned toward me with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Ok, what is going on? First you're crying hysterically, now you're laughing hysterically. What's going on?" Angie asked. I stopped laughing and looked at her yet still I was smiling. Then I tried to make a strait face.

"I have decided, that you Angie, and Eowyn, are worthy to receive my forgiveness," I said in a British accent. They both smiled.

"You mean that you forgive us?" Angie said excitedly. I nodded. "That is what I just said." They both ran to me and gave me a big hug. "We are so sorry for what we said to you!"

"It's okay, I know you were just teasing me. I really was overreacting," I answered. "I also would like to ask you to forgive me." They stepped back.

"Forgive you for what?" Angie said amazed. Eowyn nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you didn't do anything, we were both in the wrong."

"No, I was in the wrong too. I shouldn't have acted like that. You were just teasing me, and I should have thought before I acted. I'm fourteen, way too old to be acting in that way. I'm sorry," I said.

"It's alright Laura. We forgive you. We all mess up sometimes," Angie said. I smiled. I silently thanked God for forgiving me and for helping me forgive them. I was happy that we had made up.

We stayed in Lorien for four more weeks, and the day before we left was my fifteenth birthday. Christmas day! I didn't really care whether they got me presents or not, but Angie and Eowyn surprised me by making me a crown of winter Lorien flowers. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. We celebrated Jesus' birth together, unfortunately the Fellowship didn't know who Jesus was. The day after Christmas we had to leave beautiful Lothlorien.


	9. Chapter 9 On the Anduin

We gathered at the river and said good-bye to Lothlorien. We were all sad to leave but Galadriel stopped us before we left. She said that she had gifts for us. I was happy about that. Maybe she would give me some more weapons. She finally came over to us and gave us our gifts. I had renewed my amount of arrows and so I didn't need those anymore.

"Laura, to you I give these. Knives made of the strongest, yet the lightest steel," she said. I took them with wide eyes. They were engraved with elvish letters. "Thank you. What does this say?" I asked. She smiled. "Child of Light," she answered. I turned them over and over, getting the feel of them.

Angie got two knives as well. She asked what the writing on them said, and Galadriel answered, "Guardian." I saw Angie smile. She looked slightly confused as to what 'Guardian' meant. I'll have to say that I was to, since of course she had called me child of light. No idea what that meant... She gave Eowyn a completely new sword! It was very beautiful, and it looked light. Hers had writing on it too.

"Um, excuse me, but what does this say?" Eowyn asked shyly. She wasn't one to be shy but I think just the presence of the Lady made her shy. Galadriel smiled. "It says One of Many Colors." Eowyn put her hand up and down the sword. I'll have to say that none of us knew what those things meant, but that was for another adventure to decide. Again Galadriel came to me and said, "You Laura have more in your family than just you. I summoned your brother, yet he is not here."

"Which one of my brothers? I have three," I said.

"The oldest one. He was to be Elwë Táralóm. Yet he is not, here and he will not come," Galadriel said. I pondered her words, and even though I tried to figure out what those words meant exactly, I think I came pretty close. We got into the boats and waved good-bye to the Elves at Lorien and headed on our way. Me, Eowyn, and Angie were all in one boat and we all had to row since we didn't have one guy in our boat and we weren't exactly that strong.

"This _pant_ is very _pant_ hard!" I said in between breaths. Angie and Eowyn nodded.

"Yeah. _pant_ Why _pant_ couldn't _pant_ one of the _pant_ guys be with us?" Eowyn asked. I nodded. "This is way too hard! I've liked the rest of the journey so far, but rowing is so hard! We just have to _pant_ keep going," I said panting and rowing as best as I could.

A few hours later we rowed up on the shore and pulled our boats up. My arms were extremely sore from all the rowing I had done. I'll most likely be sore for the rest of the week...

"Oh my goodness! My arms and my back are so extremely sore! I'm not going to be doing that ever again!" Eowyn said bending her back so that it made a loud pop. Just then my stomach growled so loud that probably all the orcs in Mordor heard it. Angie and Eowyn laughed.

"Was that your stomach growl? Or was that an orc growling?" Eowyn asked laughing. I laughed too. "It was my stomach. I'm starving! I think I could eat an oliphant!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah me too," Angie put in. "I don't usually get this hungry but all that rowing must've boosted my appetite." I laughed."Stop making up words Angie and tell us what you were going to say," I said mimicking the voice of Adam Davenport from Lab Rats. That was probably one of my favorite things to say. Angie laughed.

"Ok Laura stop quoting Lab Rats and tell us what you were going to say!" We all started laughing.

After we had eaten a little we laid down to get some sleep. It was going to be a long night because the ground was so hard and rocky it felt like you had a thousand knives stabbed into your back. But finally we managed to go to sleep.

The next day we had to go on the boats again." My back was so stiff from sleeping on rocks all night, and my arms were also stiff and I could barely row. Maybe I shouldn't have come. I think I'd actually rather fight orcs right now than be doing this. But soon we came upon a sight that I had always wanted to see. The statues of Isildur and Anárion. I looked up at them. They were just, just amazing! I had never seen something this awesome! Eowyn almost made the boat tip over because she tried to stand up. I guess she was trying to see them better.

"Eowyn Rayna Larkin! I thought you knew better than to stand up in a boat!" I said regaining balance. Eowyn fell down into the boat which made it move even more and this time we got splashed with water. I put my hand in front of my face to block it. "Eowyn!" I said this time my voice sounded really annoyed.

"Sorry! Those statues are just so cool!" she said. "We know that!" Angie and I said. We laughed. "Those are the statues of Isildur and Anárion. Aren't they amazing?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Mmhmm. They sure are. They look pretty cool in the movies but these don't even look the same. Maybe this is how Tolkien pictured them," Angie said. I nodded. "Yeah, probably. At least that's what I'm thinking. Maybe it's a mixture of both,"I answered. We rowed in between them and continued on our journey. It a little bit foggy on the river and it was slightly hard to navigate. But soon the fog cleared away and we could see everything once again.

After an even longer while of rowing we stopped in the shore for the night. Frodo said that he needed some time to himself. "Oh no," I said to myself. Soon after he left Boromir secretly followed him. I was starting to get afraid. We were about to be attacked by Uruk-hai and we wouldn't be prepared. So I made up a plan in my mind. I pulled an arrow out of my quiver and put it on my bow. I made sure to have a look of fear in my eyes, which wasn't really fake. Legolas stood up.

"What is it Laura? he asked.

"We have to go find them! I'm sensing that something bad is going to happen. Something really bad," I said. He nodded. Aragorn stood up.

"Get ready to head out!" he said. Everyone stood up and drew their weapons. Angie took out her bow and Eowyn her sword. We ran into the woods to find the others. We (that is Angie, Eowyn ad I) were going all through the forest and searching every nuke and cranny. Suddenly we saw what we had hoped not too. An Uruk-hai was standing a few yards away from us. Then two more appeared next to it. We pointed our bows at them and Eowyn grasped her sword tightly. I let go of the arrow and it whizzed through the air and hit on right in the middle of his chest! "Yes!" I exclaimed. Then another arrow whizzed through the air, but this time it was Angie's. It hit one right between the eyes.

"Great job Angie! Hit right between the eyes!" I said. Angie gasped. "I hit him, but what about him!? And him, and him and all those others?" We looked around. We were completely surrounded! I started feeling really scared.

"Um, mayday! Mayday, we need backup!" I said to no one in particular. One got really close and Eowyn swung around and sliced it's head off. Oh ew, just ew... I pulled out another arrow and shot another one. We continued to fight them but there were just to many! We were trapped!

* * *

 **And I hope ya liked that chapter! Sorry it was a little short but anywayz please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 Eowyn Taken

"Help!" I called out. No one answered. We were surrounded by what seemed like a hundred Uruk-hai! We needed help badly. We were fighting as best as we could. While shooting I accidentally dropped my bow. "Oh no," I muttered. This wasn't good. I didn't have anything to fight with! Angie and Eowyn had their own problems so they couldn't help me. Besides in all the commotion they had gotten further and further away from me. An orc started running at me and I had no defense. He sliced at my leg but I jumped out of the way. Unfortunately he did get me a little. Blood started running down my leg and the pain in it was terrible. Suddenly I remembered that I did have another weapon. The knives that Galadriel had given me! "Oh thank you Lady Galadriel!" I said. I took the two blades out but the funny thing was, as soon as I took them out I started using them like an expert. They must've had some magic in them. I fought my way through the Uruk-hai until I reached the others.

"Well thanks for helping me!" I said sarcastically. Eowyn rolled her eyes. "Can't you see we're busy here?" she asked. I nodded. There was no way we were getting out of this mess. Suddenly Boromir and Merry and Pippin showed up. "Merry!" Eowyn exclaimed. They were fighting the orcs fiercely, and slicing them down one by one. But soon we were again outnumbered. Boromir grabbed his horn and blew it. We waited while fighting for our lives. Suddenly Aragorn came fighting the orcs. Boromir was shot with an arrow, and then another, and then another. He was going to die! While we were fighting I saw Eowyn run over and start fighting with along with Merry and Pippin.

"Oh no. She's gonna get captured. Eowyn!" I screamed. She turned toward me. It was too late. An orc grabbed her and the two hobbits and started taking them away.

"Help! Laura, Angie help! I don't want to die!" she cried. "I started running toward her. "Eowyn! Come back! Don't you take her!" But it was useless. She was gone. Suddenly I felt something that I had never felt before. This was pure anger. I felt my face turned red and I felt strength rise inside me. They had just taken one of my best friends! Even with my bloody leg I was probably still stronger than a hundred orcs. I took out my two knives scraped them on each other and said in the angriest tone I have ever heard myself speak in, "You NEVER I repeat NEVER hurt my friends!" At ran at the orcs and waved my knives at them. Who knew these small knives could do so much? I was slicing things to pieces, blood was spraying everywhere and I didn't even get sick. Now THIS is the power of friendship!

 **Angie's Pov.**

Wow! Laura is acting, weird. I know like I don't act weird and Eowyn just got taken by orcs but she is a lot tougher than I thought. I'm serious though I know she's stronger than me, and taller than me, but that was something! It's like she's got a glitching commando app, and she's turned to Sparkle. Or just Spark. But mark my words this is fun to watch!

We finished killing all the orcs and then we remembered Boromir. Laura and I ran over to him and so did Aragorn. Boromir was breathing hard and quick and he had three arrows in him. Maybe if we just tried to help him...

"Boromir!" I said running over to him. Laura already looked like she was really sad even though he hadn't died yet. "Come on you're not going to die!" I said even though I knew it was a lie. Laura ran over. I'll have to say she looked pretty bad. Her cloths were covered in orc and her own blood and she had bruises on her face.

"Laura you look awful!" I said. She shook her head. "Not now!" Ok ok, geez... We knelt down.

"Laura, Angelina, I have to tell...you something. I am...sorry for not...trusting you. I was wrong...to do that. I want you to forgive me. And tell your friend Eowyn that...if you see her...again. You really did help us...and we couldn't have gotten this far...without you. And do not feel sorry that I am going. I deserved it...completely. I tried to hurt this Fellowship. They need you...more..than they need me. I am so sorry," he said. I was trying not to show that I was as well very sad.

"It's ok, I forgive you. No we are not anymore important to this fellowship then you are. But things will be alright in the end." Laura punched me in the shoulder. "Hey?"

"Stop lying! You know it's not true!" she said. She looked really angry and really sad at the same time. Oh course she would! Orcs just took one of her best friends and now Boromir is dying.

"Well tell the others good-bye. And if you see Frodo tell him too. I loved him even though I tried to hurt him. I didn't mean to hurt any of you. I don't deserve to be forgiven. And if you get to Minas Tirith, tell my brother Faramir, that I always loved him. He was the most important thing to me. I don't want to leave him, and I am sorry that I am leaving this Fellowship. I have failed you and Middle Earth. I am sorry," Boromir said. I felt like did his words have to be so moving? We got up. Next he spoke to Aragorn. He said a lot to him as well but all that I caught was,

"I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My king." Boromir fell silent. He was dead. Gone. He wouldn't be here anymore. He wouldn't be alive to see our victory. A tear fell from my eye. I saw Laura begin to cry quietly. Legolas then came. Well we could have used his help!

 **My (Laura's) Pov.**

I can't believe this! Well yeah duh I've seen the movie but Legolas didn't even show up!? I might rethink this liking him thing... Now that I was done killing orcs and Boromir had just died I started feeling my pain. My arms were aching the cut on my leg felt the worst. I had two cuts on one arms and one big one on the other. I was covered completely covered in orc blood. Not to mention the blood coming from my own body. And my head felt like it was gonna explode! I started to feel dizzy.

"Angie! I think I'm gonna pass out!" I said weakly. She ran over to me and caught me as I fell. Then I blacked out.

It was a while later and I felt myself being woken by Angie and Legolas' voices. I started to wake. "What happened? How long was I out?" I asked.

"About an hour Laura. I can understand why you passed out though, you took quite a lot of wounds while fighting those orcs. Not to mention that one of them punched you in the head. I rubbed my head. I had a pretty bad head ache. I looked at the wounds on my arm and my leg. They were all bandaged and felt a lot better.

"I'm glad you're alright. I never thought that a girl could do so much," Legolas said. I nodded. Well we can do a lot more than you think we can pointy ears, I wanted to say but I restrained myself.

"Well we have to go soon. Can you stand?" Angie asked. I nodded. I stood up. "To find Eowyn!" I said. Angie nodded. "To find Eowyn, and to save Middle Earth!" We hugged each other. We were getting Eowyn back!


	11. Chapter 11 Searching and Finding

**Eowyn's Pov.**

I was captured by these stupid orcs! Why do they have to take me? I'm no threat, I'm just a child. Well, not exactly a child, I am fourteen but still! What do they need me for? Oh if they say that I'm short I'm gonna knock all of their heads off! I tried standing, but then my chest starts hurting a lot. I sat back down. I think they broke one of my ribs. Then I heard the voice of Pippin.

"Eowyn? Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded."Yeah I'm fine I think they might have broken one of my ribs though. The pain isn't that terrible though. I'm pretty tough when it comes to that sorta stuff." Pippin nodded."Do you think Merry is okay?" he asked me. I looked over at him. I'll have to say he looked pretty bad.

"Actually I don't know. I'm not sure. He might be faking it so don't do anything drastic yet," I said. Suddenly the leader Uruk-hai came over and kicked my leg hard. "Oww!" I said angrily looking up at him. He slapped me in the face.

"Get up! Saruman wants you. NOW!" He grabbed my arm and lifted me off of the ground. Then he punched my side where it hurt. Ow! Pain, pain, pain pain! He grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder. I must weigh like nothing to him. Then they started to run. It was now getting dark and I was really tired and then I must have fallen asleep.

 **Nobody's Pov.**

Laura and Angie and the others were hot on the trail of the orcs. One of the hobbits had left their leaf broach on the ground so that they would know that they were still alive. Of course Laura and Angie knew that they were alive thought who knows? Things could have changed since they got there.

 **Laura's Pov.**

We finally were on the trail of the orcs. I was really hoping that Eowyn would be alright. I know she is really tough but with Uruk-hai? They're smarter than orcs and stronger. I don't want her to get hurt.

"Angie do you think we'll ever get to her? It's taking so long!" I said.

"Laura we've been in Middle Earth for about five weeks and four days! And you say this is taking long?" she asked me. I sighed. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. I'm just really tired and really sore. I wish we could have a break for a while."

"We did in Lorien. But we're not there anymore. We have to fight now. Look we're gonna be in Fangorn soon enough and then we'll be at Rohan. But then of course there will be the battle of Helms Deep..."

"I know don't remind me! At least we had time to get our strength back in Lorien. I really miss Eowyn already. I wish those stupid orcs hadn't taken her!" I said angrily.

"Come on Laura, getting angry isn't going to help. We just need to stay calm," Angie told me. I nodded. It was just so hard! Especially when the worst creatures in Middle Earth had just taken one of your best friends. Suddenly I bumped into Aragorn's back. "Hey! Why did we stop?"

"This where we'll be stopping for the night. Start setting up," he said.

"What? You're telling us to stop? But Eowyn might be hurt we can't just..." Angie put her hand on my shoulder.

"Laura, just listen to him. There's nothing we can do," she said. I sighed and nodded. It would be hard to sleep. I was so worried that Eowyn was hurt! That would be the worst thing ever. Ah! What if they kill her? Saruman never said not to kill the human. Or what if he wants her for a reason? What if he is gonna mutanize her and turn her into some horrible creature? Oh stop it with the what ifs Laura! Just go to sleep!

Next morning.

We woke up just as the sun was rising. It was bright red. And I think we all know what that means. I was looking at the sunrise when Legolas said, "The red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." I really hope that, that "blood" was not Eowyn's. That would be the saddest thing ever. What about when we get home? What if she isn't there? What if she is dead? What if... Oh shut up! I ran over to Angie.

"Angie I am having so many what ifs! Like, last night I kept thinking, what if they kill her? What if Saruman wants her for a reason? What if he's gonna mutanize her? What if that blood is Eowyn's? What if she isn't there when we get home? What if she's _dead_?"

"Laura, stop thinking about the bad what ifs and think about the good what ifs. Like, what if she is alive? What if she is there when we get back? What if that isn't her blood? Like those things. We should think of the positive things in life," Angie said encouragingly. I smiled.

"Wow, you really know how to cheer a person up Ang!" I said. She smiled in reply. "Well, it's what I do," she said. We both laughed.

 **Legolas' Pov.**

Laura really seems to be upset about her friend. I can't help but feel really bad for her. But who wouldn't if one of there best friends was in a spot where they could already be dead? But maybe that's not the only reason I feel bad for her. I think I might actually like her.

 _No not that Legolas. She doesn't even like you and she's so young. She's only fourteen. Too young for me. But what about later?_ This is what I was thinking as I ran along. We were nearing where the orcs were when suddenly we heard the hoof beats of horses and saw them coming from far away.

"Hide!" Aragorn called to us. We ran behind some rocks and stayed there until the riders got close. Then Aragorn came out and called, "Hail riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" We all walked out. The riders started surrounding us.

"Uh-oh," Laura silently whispered. Her and Angie got close together.

"Stay close to me," I said to Laura. She smiled and moved closer. Who am I kidding she is just a child. But she was really tall for being a child. Of course she wasn't as tall as an Elf, but she she still was taller for her age.

"I'm not worried about them. They won't hurt us. I think," she said. I nodded.

 **Back to Laura's Pov.**

"What business does an elf, a man, a dwarf, and two girls have in the Riddermark?" Eomer asked. There was a slight pause. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Gimli said. Eomer got off his horse. "I would cut off your head _dwarf_ , if it were but a little higher from the ground." Oohhh...

"Well that was a good one you gotta admit," I whispered. Angie elbowed me hard in the arm. "Ow!" Legolas pointed his bow at him.

"You would die before your strike fell," he said. Eh, not so sure about that... Aragorn and I reached over to put Legolas's bow down. I quickly moved my hand and blushed.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Relm."

"And I am Laura Kleber, this is Angelina Amador," I said.

"We are friends of Theoden your king," Aragorn said.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," Eomer said. "Not even his own kin." Oooh that must be tough... "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets," he said turning to Legolas.

"We are no spies. We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive," Aragorn said. I put my hand on his arm.

"No, not two, three. My friend Eowyn was taken captive as well," I said. He looked at me strangely.

"Eowyn?" Eomer asked. Oops. forgot his sister was named Eowyn. I tried to think of an answer. "Uh, not that Eowyn. she's only fourteen," I said. He nodded. I knew that, _that_ Eowyn, was not only fourteen. Eomer sighed.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Angie and I gasped. Even though we knew what would happen. We still didn't know what would happen to Eowyn. We were really scared.

"But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked.

"They would be small. Only children to your eyes," Aragorn said.

"And I girl. She our same age," I referring to Angie and I. Eomer shook his head.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses over there and burned them," Eomer said pointing to the smoke in the distance. I felt a tear fall from my eye. Could Eowyn be, _dead_? No she can't be dead, she's smart she'd find a way to get out. I know she would.

"Dead?" Gimli gasped out. I started to cry. Legolas put arm around me and pulled me close to him. I leaned into him and cried. Eowyn could be dead. _Dead._ How would life ever be the same? No it would never be the same. Without her life is just boring, and I would never be able to live. "I am sorry," Eomer said. Eomer whistled. "Hasufel, Arod!" Two horses walked up. "I am sorry that we do not have another horse for you. May these horses bring you better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Eomer put his helmet back on and climbed onto his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust the hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride to the north!" He turned his horse and the rest of the soldiers followed him.

Aragorn and Gimli mounted one horse and Angie and I the other. Legolas ran beside us as we rode in the direction of the smoke. We arrived there and dismounted. Ew, burning orcs really don't smell good...

Gimli ran over and picked something up. "It's one of their little belts," he said. I ran over when I saw something shine. "And-and Eowyn's...sword," I said. I dropped it and me and Angie hugged each other for comfort. Legolas bowed his head.

"Hiro hyn hîdh ab wanath," he said quietly.(may they find peace in death) Gimli looked down. "We have failed them." I shook my head.

"No, no we didn't. I'm sure they escaped I know they escaped!" I said in determination. Suddenly something caught Aragorn's attention. "A hobbit lay here, and the other." He started following the tracks. "And another human joined them." _Eowyn!_ I thought. "They crawled. Their hands were bound. The human is having trouble. As if, hurt." Eowyn could be hurt? I hope she's ok. "Their bonds were cut. They went over here...And they were followed." He continued to follow them and we went with him. "The tracks lead away from the battle! Into...Fangorn Forest." Everyone gasped. I didn't though because I knew they were safe there.

"Fangorn! What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked. I rolled my eyes. What was so bad about Fangorn? I mean it was only Ents and talking trees. At least I knew Eowyn was okay. Most likely. I really hope she is with the Hobbits. That mean Treebeard will find them.


	12. Chapter 12 In Fangorn

**Merry's Pov.**

The orcs that were carrying us had been attacked last night. We are safe now but Eowyn was hurt pretty bad. I'm worried about her. I moved closer to her in the arms (branches) of Treebeard.

"Eowyn are you alright?" I whispered. She nodded but then she winced in pain.

"No, not really I think a few of my ribs are broken and I have cuts and bruises everywhere," she answered. I nodded. I had received a minor injury, just a cut on my forehead, and that's no where near as bad as what she got.

"I'm really sorry about this. If we were back in the Shire I might ask you go somewhere with me." I gasped and covered my mouth. Did I just let it out? She's gonna think I'm crazy or she just will avoid me.

"What did you say? Did you just?" Eowyn started asking.

"Uh, I'm sorry that wasn't supposed to come out I didn't mean too!" I said nervously. She started to laugh. I was confused. "Wait you're not mad?"

"No! I'm not mad I am happy! Never has a guy I liked really liked me! Well not many but I like you and that is the best thing you could say to me!" Eowyn answered. I stared at her in surprise. She wasn't really mad? She actually answered me positively?

"Um, well that is good I guess," I said nervously. Don't judge me for liking someone who is much taller than me, it is not my fault she is almost exactly like me. She is very mischievous, apparently she likes pranks, and I have never seen a girl use a sword so good. Actually she's the only girl I've ever seen use a sword. But she is really skilled. Suddenly he said the last part out loud.

"She is amazing!" I suddenly gasped. "Did I just slip that bad?" I asked myself. She was staring at me in amazement.

"Did, you? Do you mean? You think that I'm...amazing?" Eowyn asked. I tried to think of something else to say.

"Uh, yes I do kind of. I mean I've seen a girl use a sword before, and you're so brave to be handling the injuries that you have. I thought a small cut on my head was bad enough but you're enduring some of your ribs broken!" She stared at me in awe.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. No has really ever called me awesome. That was really nice of you," she said. I smiled.

 **Laura's Pov.**

I really missed Eowyn. Why did those stupid orcs have to take her? Yeah I know she can be annoying some times, but she can be really fun also. She like brings most of the humor and without her things aren't as funny. We don't have as much fun anymore and our fun is now turning to worry.

"Angie, this is so not what I thought it would be. I didn't think that one of us would be captured by orcs and possibly injured. It doesn't seem right. I once just thought of this as a fun movie but now that it's come to real life its not the same. I think I want to go home," I said. Angie gasped.

"What? Why are you saying that? We are here to help! Is this because of Eowyn?" she asked. I nodded.

"I know she is most likely ok, but I don't know I'm just so confused. How did we get here in the first place, and why did we come here? Is everything going to turn out in the end?" I asked those questions partly to myself and partly to her.

"I think you know the answers to those questions Laura. We got here because for some reason the world was calling us. And that reason is because this world is having a war. And you know how things always end in stories. And they lived happily ever after," she said. I smiled then sighed.

"But they don't always live happily ever after. Think of Boromir," I said. She nodded. "Yes but things will turn out right. I just know it," she said. I nodded. I feel like it will too. But I also feel like we will go through a lot of hardships on this journey.

We walked on through this creepy forest. Yes Fangorn yes creepy when you where actually there. It sounded like the trees were talking.

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn said. "The air is too close hear," Gimli said.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory… and _anger,_ " Legolas whispered. The trees were definitely talking now. "The trees are speaking to each other." Gimli held his axe up.

"Gimli!" "Huh?" Aragorn turned his eyes on Gimli's axe. "Lower your axe," he said. Gimli looked around at all of the trees. "Oh." He lowered his axe.

"They have feelings my friend. The Elves started it: waking the trees, teaching them to speak,"Legolas said. Gimli grunted. "Talking trees. What do they have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." I laughed. I am sorry that line is funny!

"Aragorn nad no ennas," Legolas said suddenly. (something is out there) "Man cenich?" (what do you see) "The white wizard approaches." I took a quick sharp breath in. Gandalf!

"Angie. we're gonna see Gandalf again soon!" i whispered so the others wouldn't hear me. Just for the act we readied our bows. Suddenly there was a bright light and we stepped back so it wouldn't blind us.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits and a girl," Saruman, or thought-to-be-Saruman said.

"Where did they go? And where are they?" Aragorn asked. "I need to know one of them was my friend!" I said.

"They passed through here, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Suddenly the light died down and the person was revealed. It was Gandalf! Ta da! Well duh you already knew that... "It cannot be!" Aragorn said. Well looky there! It can be because it is! Legolas knelt down.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman," Legolas said. "I didn't. I knew it was you all along," I said. There was no lie in my voice so everyone turned to me looking at me strangely. Oops. They don't know yet...

"I am Saruman. Or Saruman as he should be," Gandalf said. I was so glad that he was back.

"You fell," Aragorn said. "Through fire and water," Gandalf said. Ooh flash back! I started daydreaming and pretending that I was watching the movie. When he was finished telling them we headed on again.

"So Laura how did you know that it was Gandalf?" Legolas asked. I didn't know what to say. "Uh, I don't know how to answer that," I said. I looked at Angie for help. She shrugged.

"I don't know what to say! Just tell him!" she said. I sighed Okay here it goes... "Um Legolas we might not be from this world. Like we weren't born in Middle Earth," I explained. He was staring at me like a had ten heads.

"What does that mean!?" he asked. "It means that we live in another place and traveled here by a portal." "What!? This time everyone turned.

"What's going on?" Aragorn said turning. Gandalf, and Gimli turned as well. "Um well you see we aren't from Middle Earth, we came from a place called Planet Earth and we came here by portal." Again staring at me like I had ten heads. Then they just went back to their conversations. Well whatever if they're not surprised they're not surprised.

"A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong," Gandalf was saying.

"Strong? Oh, that's good," Gimli said.

"So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry, Pippin and Eowyn are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be," Gandalf answered. Oh well that's good. Kind of.


	13. Chapter 13 Entering Rohan

We stepped out of the woods into the bright sun. It felt good to be in the sun again, after all we had only been in a dark forest for three hours! We were on a high hill and it overlooked a large field. Gandalf stood there and whistled shrilly. There was an answering neigh in the distance and I saw a white horse running swiftly towards us.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas said. I was squealing inside. I wish I could ride him he's so beautiful and I love horses! Ever since I had watched the movie I wanted Shadowfax as my horse.

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers," said Gandalf as the white horse walked up. He mounted Shadowfax and we mounted our horses. We rode out to the plains and we rode until nightfall. I laid down my coat on a soft spot of grass. I moved closer to Angie.

"Each time we go on we get closer and closer to Eowyn. You know, we're gonna be in our first big battle soon. The battle of Hem's Deep," I said. She nodded.

"Yeah I'm a little bit scared mainly that I won't return from it. I'm also excited though. I really can't wait to kill some orcs!" Angie exclaimed. I nodded. Gotta admit I was pretty excited to impale some orcs with my arrows. Hehe, for some reason I feel so evil even though I'll be killing evil. I don't know, I'm weird... Anyway where was I? Ah yes we talking about killing orcs...

"Yep! I wanna have a spear just to say that I've speared an orc!" I exclaimed. I think it was a little too loud cause Aragorn turned towards me and started at me strangely. The only thing I could think of to say was, "Oops?" Angie and I laughed. Well at least we can still have fun on a dangerous mission.

"Uhh, I am so bored right now. I wanna get up and start running around in circles. That's normal for me!" Angie said throwing her hands in the air. We put our hands behind our heads. I closed my eyes. It would be best that we got some sleep. It wouldn't be good for us to stay awake all night. So we just shook off our boredness and went to sleep.

-Time skip next day-

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong," said Gandalf. My head kept falling on my chest. And yes remember when I said we needed to get some sleep? Well I didn't exactly listen to my own advice. I was brought to reality when I heard Legolas say, "Laura, are you ok?" My head shot up and I looked down at him after rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired. I didn't even listen to my own advice when I told Angie that we should get some sleep. I couldn't sleep though. I was dying of boredom. And I don't know why," I answered him. He nodded.

As we neared the not-anymore-so-great-hall of Rohan Gandalf said, "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Well I don't exactly look for welcome here, but as for being careful of what I say... That's gonna be kinda hard.

I suddenly saw Eowyn come out of the hall. Oh when my friend _Eowyn_ ,get's here it's gonna be so confusing. The flag ripped off the flag pole and came fluttering down to us. We started riding slowly through the town. Uh I agree with what Gimli will say in, 5,4,3,2,1...

"You find more cheer in a graveyard," he said. I nodded in agreement. This was not a happy place. "I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of… Gríma Wormtongue." With a nod from Gandalf we gave our weapons to the guards. My bow! *sad face* I've only had it for two months! I made an angry low growling sound and raised my left eyebrow into a 'slybrow'. The guards quickly took our weapons and backed away from me. Hehe, me.

"Your staff?" Hama said pointing to Gandalfs staff. "Eh? Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Hama thought for a moment then aloud us to pass. We walked into the hall and I saw Grima/Wormtongue whisper something in Theoden's ear. I sent a disgusted glance toward him.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King," Gandalf said. Oh yeah I really hope you didn't just now notice that. Wormtongue leaned in and whispered to Theoden, "He is not welcome." Well thank you! (sarcasm) That was the nicest thing you could think of? I could see Angie looked really annoyed and she glaring at him. I heard Wormtongue also say, "And neither are those girls." You just now noticed that we are not to be trusted? Oh wait we are, just not with you!

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Storm Crow? Or you Laura Kleber and Angelina Amador?" I jumped inside. I had the urge to run out of there that very instant. How did he now our names?!

"A just question my liege," he said. Hehe, I am sorry it almost seems like he's afraid of us. We don't have any magical power so he is obviously intimidated by our startling looks. Not that we're ugly or anything. We just look tough. Hehe again. I feel so awesome right now! What girl could say that Grima Wormtogue was afraid of them? Well the answer is us! Grima stood up.

" _Late_ is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest," he said. "Oh shut up!" I whispered under my breath. Ooh, if he had heard me... What ya want everyone to die? Oh right you're evil! I do't like evil people! Not to mention you're ugly! I was so close to saying that out loud.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf said. Ooh, now here comes the good part. This part was always so cool! Gandalf held up his staff. Grima suddenly looked afraid.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizards staff!" he said backing away. I want my weapons back! Me: I just wanna shoot him! Conscience: Oh shut up Laura you sound like a murderer now! Me: Aw come on! He's evilll! Conscience: Oh just stop talking! Me: Fine... The guards started coming towards us to take us out. Finally I get to do this! I've always wanted to, don't know why... I punched a guard in the face. BOOM! That's gotta hurt! Angie swung around and kicked one. We are so awesome! We were giving Gandalf time enough to do one of the most awesome things ever.

"Théoden, Son of Théngel. Too long have you sat in the shadows." Gimli came over and knocked Grima down putting his foot on him. "I would stay still if I were you," he said. Aw I wanted to do that!

"Harken me! I release you from this spell!" Theoden (Saruman) started laughing. "You have no power here Gandalf the grey." Oh you! If only he knew... Suddenly Gandalf threw off his grey cloak to reveal his white robe. Theoden gasped and leaned back on his throne.

"I will draw you out, Saruman, As poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf said pointing his staff at him. Theoden gasped as if in pain. Eowyn, (LotR Eowyn) ran up to try to stop him but Aragorn held her back. "Wait," he whispered.

"If I go, Theoden dies!" he said. I laughed inside. Uh, no he won't... Just wait and see. I was watching the whole thing with excitement. Gandalf again pointed his staff at Theoden. "You did kill me, you will not kill him. Rohan is mine!" Gandalf pointed his staff a him again. "Be gone!" He lunged at Gandalf yelling which startled me and Angie but then he flew back onto his throne. Eowyn ran up to him His face started to change.

"I know your face. Eowyn," he said. She smiled. Angie and I both smiled too.

* * *

 **Oh my goodness in the teens! Yes! Sorry for all the hehes. I am so weird. I think I have gotten weirder, I don't know but I think I have found my evil side and now it keeps coming out.**


	14. Chapter 14 We Enter Helm's Deep

**Angie's Pov.**

I've noticed that Laura has been growing further from Legolas. I was sure that Laurolas would become a reality. But now I am starting to think that it won't. She hasn't been talking to him as much, nor does she stick with him like she used too. I don't know how this is happening! I really wanted Laurolas to become a reality! I want to talk to her and ask her why she isn't allowing it. I'll have to find her. We are heading to Helms Deep soon, so I'll have a chance to talk to her.

I finally found her talking to Eowyn. Funny, now she has two friends both named Eowyn. "Excuse me Eowyn I need to talk to Laura about something," I said. She nodded and I grabbed Laura's arm and pulled her away.

"Hey! What the heck? I was just beginning to make friends with one of my favorite Lord of the Rings characters!" Laura complained. I nodded. "And what happened to you _favorite_ character?" She did the slybrow at me.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. Doesn't she even know? *groans* Looks like I'm going to have to explain everything to her.

"What I mean is, what happened to Laurolas? I had even created that cool ship name!" I complained to her. She laughed. "Wait, you made a ship name for Legolas and I? Please Angie, I am only fourteen!" she laughed.

"That's not what you thought once! What happened? What cause you to grow apart?" I asked. She sighed. "Well, I started thinking about it, and you know what? You were right, he is way too old, I am way too young, and not to mention when you asked him where I was he didn't even tell you and left you to worry about me. And if he really liked me he would have told you. I know that," she answered. Inside I gasped. Wow, just wow. I didn't think she would do that because of one thing, well two things but I guess I can understand why.

"Wow, you are a really good friend Laura. And you are really committed to truthfulness. But I guess I can see why you aren't letting Laurolas become a reality," I said. She grabbed my arm.

"I still might. But i don't know. I just need more time. And maybe it's because I have only been paying attention to one thing: finding Eowyn. I know she must be safe, but I am still worried when Aragorn said she could be hurt, I just freaked," Laura said. I nodded.

"I understand. Well we should get ready. We're gonna have to fight again soon," I told her. She nodded. We made sure that we had enough arrows for a battle. We got everything ready and we put our knives in their belts. We were ready for anything.

We soon headed out. At first it seemed like nothing was happening but suddenly we saw a warg rider come up to us, the warg ready to chomp us in half. Laura quickly pulled out an arrow and shot it in the chest. I patted her shoulder.

"Nice job Laura!" I exclaimed. She smiled. "Thanks. Ya wanna see who can shoot the most orcs in the battle?" I laughed. "Oh, you are on!" I exclaimed. We split up and were shooting as many orcs as possible. I now smile at the memory.

 **Legolas's Pov.**

We had been heading to Helms Deep when suddenly warg riders started coming from all sides. I started shooting as many as possible. I was watching Laura to make sure that she was okay. I laughed when I saw that her and Angie were having a contest to see who could kill the most orcs.

 _I'll have to do that with Gimli one time. I'm sure to win,_ I thought to myself and smiled and the thought of a dwarf and an Elf trying to see who could kill the most orcs.

I swung around and stuck an arrow into the chest of one of the beasts. When I saw one running toward Gimli who didn't seem too prepared, I shot an arrow at it and it fell down.

"Hey! That one was mine!" Gimli yelled. I laughed. No thank you for saving my life Legolas? That dwarf! He's so stubborn! I ran over to Laura who looked like she was having the time of her life just killing these things. She pulled out arrow after arrow and almost never missed. Wow, for a human she is really talented.

"Hey Laura. I saw you were having a contest to see who could kill the most orcs. How many do you have?" I asked. She looked really preoccupied.

"Five wargs and ten orcs. Dunno how many Angie's got though. Can't really talk don't want to get killed," she answered quickly. Then she ran off the some other place. I didn't understand it. She was usually willing to talk to me even in a fight. But this time it almost seems as if she was avoiding me. But I don't know why.

I'll just let it slide for now. It doesn't really bother me. Who am I kidding? I fell in love with her. So I don't want her to avoid me. But I just can't tell her. But why can't I? Why do I keep having this argument with myself? As soon as we're at Hems Deep I'll tell her. I just hope she feels the same. And if she doesn't, then I will have to move on. And anyway she is only fourteen.

I shot another arrow at an oncoming orc. Suddenly I was walking when I saw a half dead orc lying on the ground. It was holding the necklace that Arwen had given to Aragorn. I took it.

"Where is Aragorn!? Tell me!" I said angrily. It didn't answer. It died before it told me anything. I'll have to find him myself. Unless he is dead...

 **Laura's Pov.**

The small battle was finished. I ended up with ten wargs and fifteen orcs. When we got to Helm Deep I high fived Angie. "Nice job out there! How many'd you get?" I asked. She took a deep breath in because we were both out of breath and tired.

"I got about 20 in all for wargs and orcs combined. You?" she asked me. I put my hands on my hip with pride.

"Well, I'll have you know I got exactly twenty-five orcs and wargs combined," I said proudly. She laughed. "I sure am glad that's over though! Just think, if we're this tired now, how are we gonna do the big battle that comes later? Or the even bigger battle at Minas Tirith? I think I'll die of exhaustion!"

"Yeah me too. But we are here to help, and there is no turning back now. So let's just get some rest for now, and then we'll just have to be strong," Angie encouraged me. I nodded. "Right. You know what? I'm gonna pray about it. And I just realized we've been here for almost two months without going to church. That's terrible. I can't keep track of the days anymore so we'll have to set aside a day to pray and think about God. Right?"

"Right," she answered. We came into Helm's Deep and looked around. It didn't look this cool in the movie! Maybe this is how Tolkien envisioned it. Eowyn came up to us.

"Where is lord Aragorn?" she asked. Gimli bent his head.

"He fell," he answered. She suddenly looked really sad. I wanted to make her happy, but I think it was best that she do it on her own. Besides, Aragorn isn't really dead, they just think he is. Ugh! Boy, I am so looking forward to our next battle! (A/N that was sarcasm for anyone who didn't understand it)

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Call Her Angie She Likes That: I am very glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you liked this one too!**

 **brandend: Yes I can understand why you think it is weird that Elrond would let us come on the journey. But when we go to other worlds we are there to help so even if he had said no, we still would've come on the journey anyway, like we would be teleported there.**


	15. Chapter 15 Getting Ready

**Yep Angie! Moving on to bigger and better things! :) Or should I say handsomer?**

* * *

 **Eowyn's Pov.**

Treebeard was walking with us. I was peacefully sitting in his branches. But then I thought of something. Tomorrow he's gonna try t take us to the Shire! What girl can say they've gone to another world and saved it from destruction? Well if does take us to the Shire then it certainly won't be me. Suddenly Pippin looked up.

"Look! There's smoke in the south!" he said. I strained to look u. He was right. Saruman was burning the trees!

"There is always smoke rising from Isengard these days," Treebeard answered. Merry perked up in surprise. "Isengard?" What was going on? Why doesn't Treebeard understand that Saruman needs to be dealt with! You are part of this world and need to help it! For the trees! For the ents! "There was a time, when Saruman would walk in my woods, but now, he has a mind of metal and wheels." I climbed up to the top as best as I could, but I gasped as a aching pain shot up through my chest. Merry who had followed me up put his hand on my shoulder.

"You alright?" I nodded. "Yeah." I looked out as far as I could see and suddenly gasped. There was a huge Uruk-hai army going to Helms Deep! That was where Laura and Angie were! "Laura. Angie," I said in a gasping voice. They could be terribly injured. Or worse yet, _killed_. What, what if they were killed? What if they are captured? What if, oh shut up Eowyn saying what if isn't helping anyway. You need to think of the positive things like, they are good fighters and will most likely make it out alive. Pippin looked at us.

"What is it?" he asked. "The Uruk-hai army," I whispered in terror. His eyes widened. "The war has started," Merry answered. I looked down. I couldn't help but think that they would make it.

 **Laura's Pov.**

I was walking around in Helm's Deep with Angie. I was so nervous I knew the battle would be coming tonight. There were so many coming. So many. Too many. Too many for us to fight. I knew that our side would win this battle, but would we make it? There was only one way to find out. We would have to fight in the battle ourselves. Suddenly there was a big commotion.

"What is it?" I asked Angie. She strained to look up. "Aragorn. Aragorn has come back!" she exclaimed with happiness. Suddenly Gimli came pushing through us. "Where is he! Where is he! Get out of my way! I'm gonna kill him! You are the luckiest, the cunningest, and most reckless man I ever knew!" We started laughing. Gimli is hilarious! We followed him to where Aragorn was. Gimli ran over and embraced him. "Bless you laddie," he said. We looked at each other and smiled. We went over and both gave him a hug. We had all become friends in the time that we had been together.

"Glad to see you back Aragorn. You look terrible," I said. He laughed and patted my shoulder. Angie playfully punched my arm. I laughed and turned around and we started doing a little sissy fight.

Aragorn walked over and met Legolas. "Le abdollen," Legolas said. He looked Aragorn over. "You look terrible."

"You're the second person that has said that to since I got back," Aragorn said. Legolas handed Aragorn something. Aragorn looked in his hand and it was Arwen's Evenstar. Aragorn looked up. "Hannon le," Aragorn said.

-Time skip-

"A great host you say?" Theoden asked. Angie and I were sitting down not saying anything. This wasn't our time to speak. "All Isengard is emptied." "How many?" "Ten thousand at least," Aragorn answered. That didn't seem like too many when I had read the book and when I had watched the movie, but now that I was actually there, my face went white. Theoden turned to Aragorn.

"Ten thousand!?" he exclaimed. Aragorn nodded. "It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men," he answered. I breathed in hard. We had fought about one hundred, and at the time it had seemed like a lot. But now? There was no way that we would make it out alive. I silently said a prayer to God that he would let us out safely. "They will be here by nightfall." He turned to Aragorn. "Let them come."

We stood up and followed them out. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall." I looked up. "Wait what about us?" Theoden turned to us. "You will stay with the rest of the women and children. This is too dangerous for you." I gasped. We weren't fighting? But we had had practice! We were capable of fighting! I knew that I scared, no terrified, but we needed to be out there!

"Angie he's not letting us fight!" I exclaimed almost ready to cry. I was angry that he wouldn't let us. We had come all this way and then he was just going to tell us that we couldn't fight? She sighed.

"It's probably for the best Laura. He is saving us from getting killed," she answered. I sighed. "You're right. Wait! I've got something! If we can just put our hair up and sneak into the armory we can pretend to be boys!" I said.

"Laura it's too risky! No not doing it," she said. I raised my left eyebrow at her. "Since when did you care about the risk?" I asked. She through her arms in the air. "Fine! I'll do it. Bu just this once. It's not gonna happen another time. If there is another time."

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg," Theoden said. Gimli who was sitting down near us looked up and said, "This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

"I have fought in many wars Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep," he said. We continued walking until they again stopped. "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!" Theoden turned to face Aragorn.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!" What about us? Is being chopped in half by an orc inside a cave worthy of remembrance? No, which is why we are sneakin' out! "Call for aid!" Aragorn said.

"Who will answer?" he asked. "Gondor will answer." "Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed around us? Where was Gon - No my Lord Aragorn, we are alone."

 **Angie's Pov.**

-Time skip-

People were scurrying around everywhere. Night would be falling soon. They women and children were going into the caves to hide, while all the young boys and men were getting ready. And we, were ready to sneak into the armory.

"I think it's this way!" Laura said as we snuck through all the people into where we were pretty sure was the armory. "Are you sure this is it?" She nodded.

"Of course! Where else do you think it is? The kitchen?" she asked. I laughed at her sarcasm. We walked along as quietly as possible. We were about to grab a chain metal shirt when we saw Aragorn. "Get down!" I whispered. We ducked behind some armor manikins. When he had walked by we quickly grabbed two chain shirts and slipped them over our normal cloths. I don't know how we're gonna get the other armor but Laura seems to know what to do. We then grabbed the helmets and put them over our heads. Now we didn't have to be as sneaky and we could get the rest of our armor.

We finally were all dressed in it. It was a little bit big, and kind of heavy but we would have to manage it. Suddenly there was a horn blow. We saw Legolas turn. "That is no orc horn!" We smiled. The Elves of Lorien had come!

We stepped outside and watched as the Elf host came up. Laura squealed. Elves used to be her favorite race in Middle Earth. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together," Haldir said. "We have come to honer that allegiance." I leaned in closer to Laura. "Well now at least we won't be as weak," I said. She nodded. I knew that she was really scared about this even though it was her idea to sneak into the battle. "Mae govannen, Haldir!" Aragorn said. He over came and embraced Haldir. Legolas then came down and embraced him to. All the Elves lowered their bows and turned towards him.

-Later-

We stood with the archers at the wall. We looked down at the approaching orcs. We had stayed as near Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli as we could. I looked over at them and saw Gimli jumping up and down to see over the wall. "Argh. You could have picked a better spot." Laura and I started laughing out loud. When some heads turned toward us we immediately covered our mouths.

Aragorn came up to them. "Well lad, the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," Gimli said to him. "Your friends are with you Aragorn," Legolas said. Gimli looked forward. "Let's hope they last the night." I smiled. I could see in the dark that Laura was holding in a laugh. Even in a life or death situation she still has a sense of humor. Thunder was heard overhead and we saw lightning.

"Well this couldn't get any worse," I whispered to Laura. She gasped. "Don't say that! Whenever they say it in movies it..." It suddenly started to pour. "Always gets worse. Thanks Ang." I sighed. I looked out at the oncoming army. Well, here it comes! Time to die! We got our bows ready to fire.


	16. Chapter 16 We Fight for Life

**Laura's Pov.**

The Uruks started running towards us. I gulped in. My face was probably white as snow. _Well, this is better than staying down in a cave without any protection, waiting for the orcs to come in and kill me,_ I thought. I hoped I was right. We would probably be in the first to fall. Tears came to my eyes to think of us not being anymore. What will the world do without me? No, that's not what I was thinking, I was upset because of thought of me making it out and Angie, well, not.

They got closer and closer. My arm was starting to ache because of having to hold the arrow so long. I closed my eyes. I was afraid. Very afraid. I didn't want to see all the death. There would be so much death and blood. "A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" Aragorn shouted. The Uruk-hai stopped. Aragorn walked forward. "What's happening out there?" Gimli asked Legolas. Legolas smiled and looked down at Gimli. "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to get you a box?" Gimli laughed. I did too. I always laughed at that line. But then my face turned sober. I was about to be in a battle I needed to focus. But first...

"Angie, I bet a I can kill more orcs than you," I whispered. "Is that a challenge?" I did a side smile and nodded. "Challenge excepted." I smiled. The Uruks pounded their spears and roared. We readied our weapons. I was getting nervous. Suddenly an old man accidentally let go of his arrow. It hit and orc right in the chest and it fell over dead. There was a short silence. "Dartho!" Aragorn shouted. The Uruks roared and started t charge. Theoden sighed. "So it begins." I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply and let it out shakily. I was hoping this was a bad dream that I would soon wake up from. But it wasn't. We prepared to shoot.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc," Legolas said. Can't he at least speak in a language we all understand? Well I know what he said but what about the children? Okay, that was really random. What about the men? "Leithio i philinn!" Aragorn shouted. "Fire!"I aimed and fired. It hit! It hit! "That's one for me," I whispered. Angie nodded. "Me too." I pulled out another arrow and fired. This time it missed. Shoot! I fired again and again. Okay now I'm on ten!

"Send them to me!" Gimli shouted. "Pendraid!" Aragorn yelled. I gasped. "Ladders." Angie's face went white. We stepped back. "Good!" Gimli said.

"Legolas I'm on two already!" Gimli shouted. "I'm on seventeen!" Legolas answered. "Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli said crossly. "Nineteen!"

More ladders came up against the walls. I was shooting as many as came up. "Twenty!" I shouted to Angie. "Twenty-two!" Not fair! Well now it's twenty-three! I continued to shoot my arrows. I didn't want to run out. I had, I think one hundred? Nah, probably won't. Suddenly an Uruk-hai jumped over the wall and came running to me. As quick as I could I grabbed my two knives out of their belts. It just stood there for a minute staring at me, as if trying to find my weak spot.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come and get me!" I said lowly but fiercely. It growled and lunged at me. I spun the knife and stabbed it into his stomach as deep as I could without touching it. This black stuff started spewing out of it. I held back the puke in my mouth. I pulled out the knife and back a few steps away. It lunged again and I umped back, but because I wasn't an elf I didn't jump back far enough. Its scimitar sliced into my shoulder. I let out a small pained scream, as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I needed to hit it one more time. If this blow didn't kill it, that was end for me. I swung the knife that I was holding in my good hand, my other hand had gone arm hand gone limp. He must've hit a tendon. I aimed for his throat and stabbed it in as hard as I could. He fell down dead beside me. I looked around. I couldn't see Angie anywhere.

"Ang-Angie!" I called out. There wasn't an answer. Finally the tears of the pain fell from my eyes. Let them kill me! I'll die anyway from this pain! I was also exhausted. I couldn't stand up anymore. The pain was too much. Suddenly an orc started towards me. I closed my eyes ready for the blow, but the blow never came. I saw a blur of someone who looked familiar but in the blur I couldn't tell. He, I think it was a he, sliced off the orc's head and stabbed his sword into it. Then he came over to me.

"Laura? What are you doing out here!?" he asked. It was Legolas. I couldn't answer. My stomach was turning because of all the blood, coming from me. I could feel it running down my arm. It felt cold. Very cold. I couldn't feel it. If the wound was as bad as I thought it was, I might lose my arm. The thought of that made me wince. "Laura, are you okay?" I shook my head.

"No," I gasped out the word. Every word I said seemed like a pain. He looked down at my shoulder. He suddenly knelt down. "This goes deep. Not many survive from such wounds. For a girl, you are strong. Come." He grabbed my good arm and lifted me up. "I will take you inside." I quickly grabbed my hand from him. "No! No, you won't. I am staying out here. I am protecting those who cannot protect themselves. If that is wrong, then shame on me." I got up and left him standing there.

I soon found Angie. I looked at her to see if she had received an injuries. She had a minor one, a cut across her face. Ew, still hard to look at though. I couldn't use my bow anymore so I would have to kill the Uruks that were already over the wall. "Hey Ang, I'm glad you're okay, but I can't really stay long I have some orcs to kill." Some of the old vigor was back in my voice.

Suddenly while killing the orcs I stopped in my tracks. There was an Uruk-hai carrying a big explosive right to the wall that I was on. I was about to experience a lot more pain. "Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon!" Aragorn shouted to Legolas. Legolas nodded and shot two arrows into the Uruk-hai, but didn't succeed in killing it. It tossed the lighted explosive into the weak spot of the wall. Suddenly that part exploded. I saw the ground falling from me and then I knew no more.

 **Angie's Pov.**

I must've been unconscious. The last thing I remembered was the wall exploding. Yes! The wall exploding! That's what happened! I was on the wall when it exploded. But wait, Laura was there too. I didn't know if she was okay. There were so many orcs around me that I couldn't get up quite yet. I had to play dead and wait until the cost was clear. If it ever would be clear. Soon the closest orcs were about ten feet away from me and tried lifting myself up. There was a slight pain in my side but it was only from the fall.

I slowly got up and quietly went to search for Laura. I looked around everywhere until finally I saw her edging herself up the wall. I smiled and ran to her. "Laura! I am so glad you're okay! You are okay aren't you?" She glared at me. "Does it look like I am okay?" I shook my head. Let's see, she has a bruise on her face, blood on the right side of her head, her left arm is limp and there is blood running down it, no. She does not look like she is okay. "No'p. Not a bit," I said. She was grasping onto the wall.

"Well can you at least help me up?I kinda only got one hand," she said. I nodded. I grabbed her good hand and lifted her up off the ground. She looked me over. "You looked terrible," Laura said. I laughed.

"Not as bad as you do. Come on we've got to get out of here before we get killed." She nodded and we ran back into the orc bunch. So much for not getting killed. We hacked at them, with what we had and I had killed about thirty orcs. Laura had about twenty-five orcs but she was catching up to me. Well sort of. Without both arms she couldn't fight as well.

We saw Gimli jump down from the wall to where Aragorn was. He started hacking down Uruk-hai as he neared him. "Gimli! Prepare to charge!" Gimli continued to fight but got hit and fell into a pool. I laughed quietly. "Hado i philinn! Herio!" Aragorn shouted. We quickly joined the men and elves that were now charging towards the orcs. We fought as best we could, but because of our injuries we couldn't kill as many. We saw Legolas ride down the stairs on a shield shooting orcs as he went. Love this part!

We continued fighting. We were still holding out. Well, maybe we won't die. But then again maybe we will. At least we will die in honor.


	17. Chapter 17 So Much Death

**Eowyn's Pov.**

I was sitting down pouting. Treebeard is getting on my nerves! "The Ents cannot hold back this war. We must weather such things as we have always done." I just wanna hit 'em! Ugh! "Seriously!?" I complained.  
"How can that be your decision?!"  
"This is not our war." I crossed my arms and groaned. Why do trees/ents have to be so stubborn? You know what? I think I'm gonna sneak away... I got up and started to sneak away but Merry caught me. "Eowyn!" I groaned and sat back down. "But you are part of this world! Aren't you?"

"Yes! We have to fight! And now! We can't let Saruman get what he wants!" I yelled. "You must help! Please. You must do something!" I kicked the ground. I I punched a tree next t me. Ow hard tree, hard tree! Regretted that!

"You are young and brave, master Merry. But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home." But my home is not on this earth! How am I supposed to go home? I don't want to, I can't my friends aren't here right now. I want to see them! Sure I wanna be with Merry but yeah I've known them for longer.

-Time skip-

"Maybe Treebeard is right. We don't belong here Merry. It's too big for us. What do we do in the end?" Pippin asked. "Maybe we should go home to the Shire." Merry grabbed Pippin's shoulder. "The fires of Isengard will spread. And the woods of Tuckburough and Buckland will burn. And all that was once green and good in this world will be gone. There won't be a Shire, Pippin."

"Merry is right. But my home isn't here. It's not in the Shire, not anywhere on Middle Earth. It's on Planet Earth. A place different from here. That's where I belong and I can't go back until my time here is done," I said. They looked at me strangely.

"You're from another world?" Merry asked. I nodded. "Yeah, one day a portal just opened up and we stepped in and we appeared at the council. So I'm from another world I guess you could say," I answered. They nodded. "Well that explains a lot," Pippin said. I laughed.

 **Laura's Pov.**

"Aragorn, pull back to the gate!" Theoden shouted. I had almost completely forgotten about the pain in my shoulder, and basically the pain all over my body from falling. "Am Marad!" Aragorn said.(to the keep) "Nan barad! Haldir! Nan barad!" Haldir nodded and called for the others. Angie and I feel back with the rest. Two people grabbed Gimli and dragged him away. I started laughing. "Did you see that?" I asked laughing. Angie nodded and smiled.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Gimli said as he was dragged away. Haldir was calling for the rest but he didn't see the Uruk-hai come behind him and strike him. Another came and stabbed him in the back. I stopped startled at the sight. "So much death," I breathed out. I suddenly realized the amount of death that was around me. It was almost too much to handle. I wanted to cry. So many lives lost. So many. I couldn't bare it. I turned my gaze from him to Angie. She was standing there also looking at the things around her.  
"It's too much Angie. How long will we be here? We've already been here too long. How much more of this will we have to take?" I had never really liked Haldir that much, but seeing his death in person, after we had already seen so much death, it was unbearable. We had seen Gandalf fall, Boromir die, Aragorn almost die, all these men, and now Haldir. Why does the world have to be like this? Aragorn ran to Haldir. He held him in his arms, and he died. Aragorn laid him down and started fighting the orcs with fierce anger.

"Angie, let's show these orcs what we're made of," I said. Well not literally show them what we're made of because that would be bad. She nodded. I grabbed a sword of a dead man because my knives weren't sufficient and started hacking down as many as possible. We were doing great.

"Brace the gate!" Gamling said. "To the gate! Draw your swords!" We wanted in on everything so we headed to the gate. Since my shoulder had been so badly injured I couldn't use a bow but I could use the sword that I had taken. The gate was ready to give way. Aragorn came up. "Hold them!" Theoden told him. "How long do you need?" Aragorn asked. "As long as you can give me," he answered. Aragorn went and got Gimli. I am so glad that we aren't doing what they are about to do.

The gate was about to give way. We were holding them back as best as we could. Angie and I were using all of our strength. "Shore up the doors!" Theoden called. I don't know what that means, but I guess we're stuck doing what the others are doing. "Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" he said. Legolas tossed a rope down to them and pulled them up.

"Pull everybody back! Pull them back!" Gamling nodded. "Fall back! Fall back!" We ran back with the other men. "They have broken through. The castle is breached! Retreat!"

 **Eowyn Pov.**

Yep, I am stuck sitting in a tree going to the Shire. This is so how I wanted my vacation to go. (sarcasm) Uhh, at least I know what is coming next. "I will leave you at the western borders of the forest. You can make your way north to your homeland from there." But my home is not in the Shire! I wanted to say. But I knew I should just keep quiet. Whoa, did I just think that?

"Wait! Stop! Stop! Turn around. Turn around. Take us south!" Yes! Good job Pippin! Keep going tell him what he outta know! "South? But that will lead you past — Isengard." I giggled quietly. "Yes. Exactly. If we go south we can slip past Saruman unnoticed. The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm. It's the last thing he'll expect," Pippin said.

"Yes Pippin is right we should go south. He'll be thinking we would go this way," I said. Couldn't keep it in. "Hmm. That doesn't make sense to me. But then, you are very small. Perhaps your right. South it is then." Wait, did he just call me small? Treebeard started turning around.

"Are you two mad? We'll be caught!" Merry said. I nodded. "Yep been mad since I was born." Merry rolled his eyes. "No we won't. Not this time," Pippin said. Finally! Someone has been brought to their senses! Sorry Merry.

 **Angie's Pov.**

"The fortress is taken. It is over," Theoden sighed. "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!" There was a loud bang on the door.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" There was a silence. "Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many," Gamling said. "Send word for the women and the children to make for the mountain pass. Then barricade the entrance!"

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden asked. They had found out that Laura and I were in the battle and we were with them. They said even though we had done wrong we fought bravely. They were allowing us to stay.

"Ride out with me," Aragorn said. Theoden turned to him. "Ride out and meet them," he said. "For death and for glory?" Aragorn looked him in the eyes. "For Rohan. For your people."

"The sun is rising," Gimli said. We looked up at the window. I could just hear Gandalf's voice saying, _Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East._ "Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time." "Yes!" Gimli exclaimed. He ran up to blow the horn. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." "Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And the red dawn!" We mounted the horses that had been given us. Laura and I held spears in our hands. How many times are Laura's weapons gonna change?

We rode out along side Aragorn, Legolas, and Theoden. We rode along the bridge knocking orcs off the bridge and stabbing them our spears as we went. We galloped off the bridge and were fighting hard. Then we saw a bright light and we looked up.

"Laura looks it's Gandalf!" I exclaimed. She sighed with happiness. "Finally! We were in great need of backup!" she said. "Théoden king stands alone," Gandalf said. Eomer rode up beside him. "Not alone. Rohirrim! To the king!" the Uruk-hai pointed their spears at them but were blinded as the sun rose. "It's almost over Laura. It's almost over!" I gasped out. They rode down and attacked the orcs causing them to run into Fangorn. It was over. We had won.


	18. Chapter 18 Finally It's Over!

**Angie's Pov.**

As soon as I said that Laura sighed and slid off the horse. Like feel off. I jumped off of my horse and ran over to her. "Laura are you okay?" I asked. She started laughing. I was kind of confused. "What the?"

"Sorry Angie! I needed to do that except now I'm in more pain then before. I couldn't stay on my horse any longer. I am so tired," she said sighing. I nodded. "Me too. I just can't believe that we lived through all that!" I exclaimed. She smiled while still laying on the ground. "Me too! And boy does my shoulder ever hurt!" Laura said. I gasped.

"Oh! I forgot about that! Let me see it!" I said. She stood up and I took off the Pauldron (the part that goes over the shoulder) which had been cleaved through the middle. I looked at the huge gash on her shoulder. I inhaled sharply. It looked pretty bad. It looked like it had hit a tendon. Painful. "Ooh, we need to get that fixed!"

"Yeah I know. It hurts. A lot. But we can't right now. We have to go," she answered. I smirked. "What's that supposed to be?" I smirked even harder. "I'm sure Legolas would do it. Besides a little someone s in love with someone else..." I started laughing. "I am not! He's just a friend," Laura said. I laughed again. "Add a boy to friend and you get..." She gave me a death glare. If looks could kill I would be dead. "Okay, okay I'll stop!" She rolled her eyes.

Well how many'd you get?" I asked her. She smiled. "More than Gimli," she said. I smiled. "And that is?" "Forty-four," she answered. "Oh so we both have the same. That's cool," I aid. She smiled. "Yep, but what about Minas Tirith?" she asked slyly. I side smiled. "Another challenge?" I asked. She nodded. "Again you're on."

 **Eowyn's Pov.**

We were throwing rocks at the orcs. WHEEEEEE! I am sorry but this is fun! I love seeing evil get destroyed! Ew, but seeing them get squished is so disgusting. I can throw a rock really far and I almost never miss. I played softball at home. I threw another and it hit one right between the eyes.

"I hit another!" I yelled. "So did I!" Merry answered. We high fived each other. "We are so awesome!" I said and we laughed. I am so glad that we both know we like each other. I wonder if Laura had told Legolas. Or if Legolas has told Laura because it seems pretty obvious that he likes her. Ooh, better hold on, we're about to be hit with a waterfall!

"Break the dam! Release the river!" Treebeard said. I held on tightly and so did Merry and Pippin. The other ents knocked against the dam and it broke releasing a great amount of water. Treebeard braced himself and we held on tight as the water rushed past us. It sprayed me in the face, and I gotta admit it felt pretty good. Besides I had been really hot and needed to cool off. The water flowed passed us and I shook the water off of myself. I laughed.

"Well that was fun! We just drowned all of Saruman's army. The ones that are here at least," I said. They nodded. After we had basically destroyed all of the orcs and all of Isengard we decided to go explore. The water was up to my hips and up to the hobbit's waists almost to their chests. I was a little afraid to walk in the water, because I didn't know what could be down there... We looked up at Saruman.

"He doesn't look too happy, does he?" Merry asked. Pippin and I shook our heads. "Not too happy at all, Merry," Pippin answered. "No'p not at all. And I would say I'm not either, except for the fact that we're on the winning side. YA HEAR THAT!? WE'RE ON THE WINNING SIDE!" I shouted up. Merry elbowed me. "Hey! What was that for?" I asked.

"Sorry Eowyn, but he is a wizard you know," Merry answered. I nodded. "I see," I answered. Merry came over and measured himself next to Pippin. Pippin turned around. "What are you doing?" he asked. I giggled. "Nothing. The worlds back to normal that's all," Merry said.

"And I am still taller than you!" I said. He crossed his arms. "No it's not," Pippin said meaning the world. "I'm starving." Come to think of it I am too. "Yeah me too."

"Good luck trying to find something decent around here. Probably only dead rats and moldy bread," Merry said. An apple floated by us. Then another. I quickly grabbed it. Have. To. Eat. I wiped some of the stuff off of it and bit into it. It tasted good!

"This is still good!" I said taking another bite. They smiled and we followed the other floating apples into Saruman's storehouse. A roast chicken floated by and Pippin picked it up. We walked into the storehouse and gasped. It was filled with food. "Saruman's storeroom!" Merry exclaimed. I nodded. Then they looked at some barrels that I wasn't interested in because, I wan't a hobbit. They were marked 'Southfarthing'.

"I don't believe it," Pippin gasped. "It can't be," Merry said. Pippin walked over to it. "It is!" they took down the barrel and opened it. "Longbottom Leaf. The finest pipe-weed in South Farthing." I rolled my eyes. I'm more happy to have food. "It's perfect. One barrel each. Wait. Do you think we should share it with Treebeard?" Pippin asked. I laughed. I don't think so...

"Share it? No. No. Dead plant and all that. Don't think he'd understand. Could be a distant relative," Merry answered. I laughed again. Yep, don't be hasty. "I get it. Don't be hasty." I read his mind! hehe not really. They started smoking their pipes and Treebeard peaked in as the smoke started to come out. I leaned out. "I can't really explain," I said.


	19. Chapter 19 W-I-Z-A-R-D Spells Trouble

**Laura's Pov.**

Angie had insisted that I get my shoulder checked out but I resisted. No one except her really knew about it, so I was okay for now. We had just gotten back on our horses to go to Isengard. Finally, after like three days I'll be able to see her again. It has seemed like a lot longer than three days though. When you're fighting in a battle, worried that your friend might be dead and all that stuff it really goes by slowly.

We rode there slowly and carefully, there could still be some orcs lurking around. We looked towards Mordor. "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift," Aragorn said. We looked at Mordor. It looked terrifying! I am so glad that Angie and I aren't the ones with the Ring.

"The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness," Gandalf said. I winced. He was right. There was no way we were gonna get away from battle. No way at all. Just because one battle was over, didn't mean that the war was over. I sighed. This is never gonna be over!

We moved through the forest slowly carefully looking at the trees which we passed. We entered Isengard and saw, Merry, Pippin, and Eowyn. I almost stood up on my horse. "Eowyn!" I screamed. She stood up on the wall with Merry.

"Welcome, my Lords and Ladies… to Isengard!" Merry said. Eowyn smiled. "You missed the fun," she said. I laughed.

"We had enough fun ourselves," I said. She nodded. "I can see by the way your arm looks limp. You must've had the time of your lives," she said jokingly. Angie laughed.

"You young rascals! A merry chase you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and… and smoking!" Gimli yelled. Eowyn shook her head. "We earned this!" Eowyn said. What about us? She just rode a n Ent and throwing rocks. That doesn't count!

"We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is _particularly_ good," Pippin said. I laughed. Gimli looked up. "Salted pork?" He smiled as if suddenly everything was right in the world. No it's not right, maybe between you and the hobbits. It's not like if Sauron had salted pork you would automatically become his friend. Wouldn't it be great if the world could become good again just like that? Gandalf sighed. "Hobbits," he said in an annoyed voice. _And Eowyns_ , I thought smiling to myself. Eowyn is like a hobbit in some ways.

"We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard," Merry said. Eowyn nodded and smiled.

We approached the tower of Isengard. I looked up trying to see the top. I couldn't see up it because it was so high. I could only see up about half way. If I just strained myself….

"Young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a _Wizard_ to manage here, locked in his tower," Treebeard said in a deep voice. I had never heard his voice in real life. It sounded kind funny. Angie and I were giggling because he called Gandalf young, when he really wasn't young at all. I started feeling uncomfortable. As if someone was staring at me. Trying to get inside of me. "Go away!" I said quietly to myself. Legolas looked strangely at me.

"Show yourself," Gandalf said. I looked up. Don't listen to what he says don't heed his voice just hide your mind from him… Don't let him inside Laura, he may be an evil wizard but you're strong. I took deep breaths in and out. Legolas turned to me.

"Don't worry Laura. It'll be over soon. Just don't let him in your mind," he said. I nodded. The only way to get rid of my fear, was to face my fear. The problem is, if the voice of even a human is soft a kind sounding it will put me in a sort of trance. Not good in this case. If he knows this, then I am an easy target. Just don't pay attention to him. Saruman showed himself at the top.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden king, and made peace afterwards," he said. I closed my eyes tightly. Don't listen to his voice. Angie saw me close my eyes. "You okay?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah. Fine." "Can we not take council together, as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" he asked. "Do not worry. Come with me and I can show you that I am not a danger," he said. I could tell he was looking at me. "Come with me. No reason to worry." I started falling under his spell. I bent my head then looked up.

"Yes," I said quietly looking back up. I pushed my heels softly into the horse's side and spurred him forward. I could hear the voices of everyone calling me to stop but I wouldn't listen to them. Suddenly I heard Legolas voice call out to me, and I was brought out of the trance. "Laura stop! Don't listen to him!" he said. I stopped.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself. I stopped my horse and turned it around. "Thanks Legolas," I said. He smiled. "No problem."

"We shall have peace," Theoden said at first quietly. It sounded like he had fallen under the spell to, but I knew that he hadn't. "We shall have peace… when you answer for the burning of the westfold, and the children that lie dead there. We shall have peace, when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace." Saruman looked angry. "Gibbets and crows? Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess: the key of Orthanc, or perhaps the key of Barad-dûr itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards!"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk, but you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's council," Gandalf said. Saruman smiled, not exactly a nice smile though.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you," he said. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Gandalf moved his horse forward. "You are all going to die," Saruman said. Thanks for those words of encouragement! "But you know this don't you, Gandalf." He gave an angry look at Aragorn. "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandlaf does not hesistate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me… what words of comfort did you give the halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"I've heard enough. Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob," Gimli said to Legolas. Legolas reached for an arrow, and Saruamn was making me mad to so I was about to reach for an arrow as well. But Gandalf stopped us. "No. Come down Saruman. And your life will be spared."

"I have no time for pity, or for mercy," Saruman said. He threw a fire ball down at Gandalf. But when the flames died down, and Gandalf was revealed unscathed. I have to admit I wish I could do that! I'd never be afraid of fire again! Hey don't look at me like that! I'll bet you're afraid of spiders, which I can proudly say, I'm not.

"Saruman, your staff is broken," Gandalf yelled. Suddenly Saruman's staff broke in two pieces. Can I say this again, I wish I could do that! Suddenly Grima came up behind Saruman. I scowled at him. He makes me angry! I could see Angie wasn't so happy with him either. Well how could ya be? He's a menace!

"Gríma, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down," Theoden said.

"A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and brats roll on the floor with the dogs? Victory at helms deep does not belong to you, Théoden, horsemaster! You are a lesser son of greater sires," Saruamn said. Hey! I like Rohan! You know it's a sorta of good thing that you die. Oh wait, doesn't he die in a sorta of violent way? Better not look.

"Gríma, come down. Be free of him.  
"Free? He will never be free," Saruman scoffed. Gima walked up. "No," he said. "Get down cur!" he yelled and smacked him down. "Saruman, you were deep in the enemy's council. Tell us what you know," Gandalf said. Grima drew his dagger.

"Angie you might want to look away. This is kinda disturbing when you are actually there," I said. She nodded. "Right." I closed my eyes but couldn't help but look. "You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where you doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here." Grima came and stabbed Saruman in the back at least three times but then Legolas grabbed out an arrow and shot him. I had closed my eyes again in time but that didn't stop me from hearing it. Then Saruman fell from the tower and was impaled on the spoke of a large wheel.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike."  
"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees, wild trees." Pippin looked into the water and saw a glowing object of some kind. He got off the horse and ran over to it.

"Pippin no!" Eowyn exclaimed. Pippin just kept walking to it and picked it up. "Fool of a Took," I mumbled. "Pippin!" Aragorn called. "Bless my bark!" Treebeard exclaimed. Gandalf came over to Pippin. "Peregrin Took, I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now!" Pippin reluctantly handed Gandalf the orb and he stuck it in his cloak. After that was over we rode on to Edoras.


	20. Chapter 20 Back to Rohan

-Time skip next day/early morning-

 **Laura's Pov.**

I woke up at like four in the morning and I was shivering like crazy. I wonder if anyone else is up. Well Legolas and Aragorn are probably up but you know them. I scrunched up into a ball and tried to fall back to sleep but something was keeping me awake. Suddenly I realized. The palantir! I had to stop Pippin! I saw him starting to get up.

"Pippin! Stop! Don't, you don't know what you're doing that thing is dangerous!" I whispered. Then Merry sat up. "Pippin? Are you mad?"

"I just want to look at it. Just one more time," Pippin said sneaking over to Gandalf. He unwrapped the now glowing ball. Pippin started staring at it. I got up and ran over to him. "Put that down!" I tried grabbing it but then it was too hard for me let go. Sauron was speaking to both of us! I closed up my mind to him. It hurt! I just heard voices around us and then I had fallen to the ground. I couldn't feel my anything!

Suddenly I opened my eyes and Angie and Eowyn sitting next to me. Why do these things happen to me? I asked myself not knowing what would happen to Eowyn later on. My breath was coming out shakily and I knew why. Sauron had showed Pippin and I, different things.

"Laura are you okay? What did you see?" Eowyn asked. I tried to control my breathing and let out a long sigh and answered, "I saw a portal to our world, and a dark army moving out and then going through the portal. And they started destroying everything in our world, and then, I saw our parents…" Tears started to fill my eyes. (A/N you'll find out what I saw meant in a story later on. But you have to wait. Hehe)

"I wonder if that's a thing to come, or if it's a thing that might be," Angie said pondering what I saw. I shrugged. I didn't know, and I didn't want to know.

-Time skip-

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool… but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring," Gandalf said.

"But what about Laura? What did she see?" Theoden asked. I winced remembering what I had seen. My parents, and my friends' parents, may die.

"I do not know if she saw anything," Gandalf said glancing at me. I stood up. "I did actually. Nothing that really concerns your world now, but our world later. Somehow, I think no matter what we do, Sauran and his army, may survive," I said. There was a long silence and then I sat back down and they went back to the subject of what Pippin had seen.

"We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith," Gandalf said. "His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed; there is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me… why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden asked.

"I will go," Aragorn said. Suddenly I remembered the way that Aragorn had to go. I wanted, and didn't want to go that way. I would stay with Eowyn. Haha that sounds funny because there are two Eowyns now. :)

 **Eowyn's Pov.**

We were standing up on the wall watching Gandalf and Pippin leave. It'll be sad with the little guy gone, well for Merry, it's not terrible for us because we've only known each other for like two and a half months.

"One thing I've learned about hobbits. They're most hardy folk," Aragorn said. Merry smiled.

"Foolhardy he may be. But he is a Took," Merry answered.

-Time skip two days later- (sorry for all the time skips)

Aragorn came running into the room where we were. "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" Aragorn shouted. We stood up. "Gondor calls for aid." Theoden paused. "And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!" I hope he lets us go. I have a sword and after two months I know how to use it correctly. I'm guessing that he will, I mean we've come with the Fellowship this far, I don't know why he wouldn't.

Laura and Angie followed me to the stables to get our horses. Eowyn was there saddling hers. I don't think I have been introduced to her yet. I should introduce myself. Oh by, this is going to be weird since I am Eowyn, and she is Eowyn so yeah…

"Hi Eowyn. I'm Eowyn," I said. She looked at me weirdly. "Uh, I have the same name as you, actually my parents named me after you," I said smiled. She smiled. "Nice to meet you Eowyn." We hid our weapons under the saddles. We had the same idea as Eowyn. Sneaking into the battle. Laura and Angie had told me that they snuck into the battle last time too. We're doing a lot of sneaking. I like sneaking.

We mounted our horses. We were riding with the Rohirrim! I was so glad to have my own horse! Besides, my name means, horse lover. And I love horses, so it's perfect! We rode out with them.

"Are you guys excited? I am! We're gonna be in an epic battle soon! I just hope we don't get crushed by Oliphants," I said and they laughed. It was good that we could still be happy in times of trouble. That's the best way to do it, always.

* * *

 **YES! Twenty chapters! Thanks for supporting me so far. Sorry it was kinda short.**


	21. Chapter 21 Nightmares

**Laura's Pov.**

We had encamped at the Dunharrow. It was the middle of the day and it was growing hot. Especially since we weren't dressed in normal cloths. We were next to a mountain, and I knew where the rode led. It sent shivers down my spine to think about it. Ghosts, I once thought they weren't real, but I guess in another world, they can be.

"Are you guys a bit freaked out that we're right next to the ghost spot?" I asked. They nodded. "Hey do you think we should follow Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas in there?" Eowyn asked. Me and Angie's eyes turned wide. "NO!" we fired. "Okay sheesh, it was just a suggestion."

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet," Legolas said. As well as the girls! We're never quiet! I don't like ghosts! Sometimes I wonder why I decided to come… Oh well there's no turned back now. For some reason I started playing I'm Coming Home pt 2 in my head. Maybe it's because I just want to go home. I want to see my family again. I wonder if they're worried about me. I wonder if they're searching for us. What if they think we've been kidnapped? I started asking myself a whole bunch of questions like that in my head. I was snapped back to reality by the voice of Eomer.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," he said. Gimli looked up. "The road there, where does it lead?" Gimli asked.

"It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the mountain," Legolas answered. The sound of his voice again sent shivers down my spine. When Legolas saw that I was afraid he said, "Do not fear Laura, for they will not come here." I closed my eyes lightly and nodded.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil," Eomer said. Aragorn looked down the pathway. Gimli walked over to him. "Aragorn, let's go find some food," he said. Gimli turned his head and looked down the path.

-Time skip-

We were in a tent with Merry and Eowyn. She was helping us dress for battle. Merry seemed quite excited. "There. A true esquire of Rohan," she said. Merry smiled.

"So you all want to actually go into the battle?" Eowyn asked us. We looked at each other hesitantly. "We're not really sure. I want to fight. I mean that's why we're here. What I saw, I need to stop it, or at least try to. I couldn't live thinking about how I was capable of fighting but didn't."

"I understand completely," Eowyn said. Merry suddenly swung his sword causing Eowyn to jump back. "Sorry. It's not very dangerous. It's not even sharp," he said. "Well that's no good. You won't kill many orcs with a blunt blade. To the smithy, go," she said.

"I will tell you this." Her voice changed to a whisper I am going to sneak into the battle. You may come along with me. But to go in battle you must be brave. There will be many. Many more than before," she said. We took a glance at each other.

"We'll go with you," I said. She nodded. She then followed Merry out of the tent and we followed behind her.

"You shouldn't encourage him," Eomer said to Eowyn. "You should not doubt him," Eowyn answered. "I do not doubt his heart, just reach of his arm," Eomer said.

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you! Why can he not fight for those he loves?" Eowyn asked. We were standing nearby quietly watching and listening. Yes, we eves drop, but it's not technically eves dropping if you know exactly what the person is going to say. Eomer stood up.

"You know as little of war as that Hobbit. When the fear takes him, the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold, do you think he would stand and fight?" he asked. We sighed. We knew that he would. The real question was, would we stand and fight. Sometimes I felt like giving up, but I knew that I had to, because I don't want what I saw to happen. "He would flee, and he would be right to do so. War is the province of men, Eowyn," he said. Okay, I know that this is a 'moment' but can I just say, ohh, burn. We quietly snuck away. I don't know why but I just started to have a break down.

"Guys how did we ever end up here? Why do we have to go? Why didn't Elrond tell us not to come? Cause I wish he had, it would be better for us not to be here. We can't do this anymore! Why did we say we were gonna sneak into battle again? We can't fight anymore, it's pointless! I can't fight anymore!" I exclaimed.

 **Angie's Pov.**

"Laura why are you saying that? We need to after what you saw! We are definitely here for a reason, and we can't just back out now!" I cried.

"You know what Ang? I am gonna sit this one out, you handle it. I don't like getting into these messes," Eowyn said. She moved into a corner and sat down on the ground watching intently. I just shook my head at her and rolled my eyes.

"I am serious! We thought we could do it but no! We can't! We've gotten injured enough, Eowyn got captured almost killed! I almost got killed by an orc! My shoulder was damaged! We all could be killed! I'm not fighting anymore that's it! I am done! I want to go home!" Laura yelled. I was angry upset and confused. But then she started crying. I understand that she wants to go home but we need to do this. She leaned her head on my shoulder and just started crying continuously.

"Shh, it's okay Laura. We'll figure this out. We'll make it through. I know we will. We just have to have courage. Okay?" I said. She nodded. "Well come on then. Let's just go to sleep. We all need it." After she calmed down we got our sleeping mats ready and laid down in them.

 **Angie's dream,  
** I was standing in a dark place. My friends were with me, Laura, Eowyn, and Laura's brother Ethan. Ariel was even there. We all seemed older than we were now. We were standing with a lot of people. They all seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on who they were.

Buildings were on fire. There were, I think, orcs running through and…killing. Everything. I was so scared. My breath was coming out in short gasps. Suddenly the army started coming towards us. I tried to run but my legs were stuck. I was trapped.

 **End dream,**

I screamed and then sat up. My hands were sweaty and sweat was all over my face. I was shaking violently. I felt cold and hot at the same time. My breath was coming out in short gasps. Laura and Eowyn sat up.

"Ang, are you okay?" Eowyn asked. "Yeah we heard you scream. Wow you look really pale!" Laura said. I nodded and sighed.

"Yeah I know. I just had a bad dream. That's all. Nothing more nothing less," I answered. They nodded. "Well tell us if anything is wrong," Eowyn said. They laid back down and went to sleep. I stayed up for a long while thinking of the dream. What could it mean? Was it a vison, or just a nightmare? Well I don't know if I'll ever really find out.


	22. Chapter 22 To Minas Tirith

**I am getting closer and closer to the end! Thanks for staying with me all this time.**

* * *

 **Laura's Pov.**

We woke at the sound of horses quietly neighing. We got up and went outside. It was Aragorn readying his horse. He was getting ready to go through the mountain pass. Shivers went down my spine. The mountain pass. The ghosts. "He's readying his horse," I said. They nodded.

"Should we follow him or not?" Angie asked. I shook my head. "Are you crazy? No way!" I said. "Are you afraid of ghosts?" Eowyn asked. "No! I just think we should stay here," I said.

"Hmm, what happened to wanting to go where ever Legolas went Laura? Doesn't seem like you," Angie said. Yeah I don't know what happened I just don't like him anymore. Well, maybe I do, but now I realize that I'm not ready for anyone. So I'm just gonna be on my own for the time being. Well I don't know how long we'll be staying here, because I actually might be older here. I mean like later on. I forgot that I had turned fifteen. It didn't seem like I did. I'm used to my family being there on my birthday, and everyone opening presents, because my b day is on Christmas.

"Yeah I know. But listen,how are we going to go into battle while we're hunting for ghosts? Besides, you know that Aragorn would make us go back anyway," I said. They both nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Come on though, let's just say good-bye to them..." Angie said walking off. I nodded and Eowyn and I followed her to them. "Bye guys," Angie said.

"Yeah. Good luck," I said hugging Legolas. They mounted their horses and started riding off. "Don't get into any trouble," Aragorn said. I laughed. "We won't." Then after they were far away enough not to here I said loud enough for my two friends to hear, "Oh yes we will." And then I smiled evilly. We walked out and at down on the grass as the rose into the sky. It was now the month of March, and it was just beginning to get warmer.

"Well, after this battle. It will soon be over. We will win, no matter if we die, or not we will win, and we will save lives. That's what matters right?" I asked. They nodded.

 **Angie's Pov.**

It was now late morning. Everyone was preparing to leave. Even without Theoden's instruction, we that we weren't going to be aloud to go. But with Eowyn's help, we made ourselves to look like men. We put our hair up, and we put helmets on our heads. We looked almost like young men.

"Okay I think you're ready!" Eowyn said to us. Then she put her own helmet on. "No matter what we will fight. It's how many lives you save that counts, not how many you don't," she said. I so temped to shout out 'For Narnia!' but I think that a better thing to say would be, 'For Middle Earth!'. I put my hand out flat.

"For Middle Earth" I said. Eowyn our Eowyn, put her hand on top of mine. "For Middle Earth" she said. "For Middle Earth," Laura repeated. Last Eowyn put her hand on to of Laura's. "For Middle Earth, and it's people." We through our hands in the air and shouted, "For Middle Earth!" We went out and mounted our horses. Eowyn mounted her's.

We started riding out, and Eowyn took Merry to ride with her, who otherwise would have been left behind. "Form up move out!" Eomer said. "Ride! Ride now for Gondor!" Ooh now I can say something that sounds more like 'for Narnia'. "For Gondor!" I didn't say it too loud, because then my voice would give me away.

We rode on for endless hours. it seemed like we had been riding for days, but that was only because my legs were sore from having been wrapped around the barrel of a horse. The was now high in the sky and it looked like it was around 1pm. We were going a little slower now and we finally stopped and I was able to dismount and take this hot helmet off. "The scouts report that Minas Tirith is surrounded. The lower level is in flames. Everywhere legions of the enemy advance" Eomer said.

"Time is against us," said Theoden. We walked over to Eowyn.

"Take heart. This will soon be over," she said to us. "Yeah I know. This will probably be our last battle. Maybe, maybe not," I said. "I know now that there is not much point in hoping. If I were a knight of Rohan capable of great deeds... but I am not. I am a hobbit. And I know I can't ave Middle Earth," Merry said.

"Merry, everyone is capable of great deeds. Even hobbits. I am just a girl, yet I am willing to fight for the good of others. We can fight together, and fight for our friends, and that is all that matters," our Eowyn said. Yeah she likes him. Sometimes it can be weird... Suddenly horns blew. "Prepare to move out!" Theoden said. We got up and mounted our horses again. I put my helmet back on and we moved out again.

"To battle" Eowyn said. "To battle," we all answered at a time.

* * *

 **Sorry that chapter was a little short. But the next chapter will be the battle of Minas Tirith! *squeals* So excited!**


	23. Chapter 23 Battle of Minas Tirith

**LotR Eowyn's Pov.**

We had rode on and on almost all night. We had stopped once to rest, but then we headed on. I am very happy to have friends by my side. I do not feel alone, knowing I am not the only woman going to the war. Not the only woman who wanted to fight for her country. They are younger than me, but brave. And so is Merry. They all are.  
We rode on in the dark after we had rested for about an hour. I could hear the breathing of my friends beside me. "We'll get through this. Do not worry. I have faith," I tried to encourage them. It was dark, but I could see them smile. Merry was asleep on me. Soon we saw a dim light beginning to grow, and I could see a white city, looming up in front of us. But it was covered in orcs, attacking the whole place, and the walls were burning. My breath came in a short gasp. As soon as we were close we stopped.

"Courage Merry, Laura, Angelina, Eowyn. Courage for our friends," I said. They nodded and took deep breaths. We bent our heads as my Uncle rode along in front of us. "Eomer! Take your eored down the left side," he said. "Yes my lord," my brother answered. "Gamling, follow the kings banner down the center. Grimbold, take your company right, after you pass the wall. Forth, and fear no darkness. Arise! Arise! Riders of Theoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered! A sword day, a red day ere the sun rises!" The orcs prepared to charge us. My breathing became heavy.  
"Whatever happens, stay with me. I will watch over you," I said to Merry. My Uncle rode along the line hitting our spears with his sword. "Ride now, ride now, ride! Ride for the ruin and worlds ending! Death!"  
"Death!" we all shouted.

 **Laura's Pov.**

We rode out. My heart was pounding like a beating drum. I could hear it in my ears. My hands were cold and turning white. I couldn't feel my hands at all. All I was focused on was winning this thing. If I live or die, it will be for a good cause. "Are you ready for this guys?" I asked my voice shaking. Angie and Eowyn nodded.

"Remember. We are doing this for not just this world, but for ours as well. And we go together. We fight as one," Angie said. I nodded. We can do this. We are all together. We can do this. I was hold a spear, but I don't know if my arm is strong enough for the impact. Only one way to find out. We ran into the orcs, destroying and trampling ever one of them. Whoo hoo! We thought we had the victory, then there was a rumbling, and I remembered… OLIPHANTS! I turned pale.

"Laura, Angie. Why did we not discuss THE OLIPHANTS?" Eowyn asked in horror. I answered in between gasps. "I—don't—know. They, how are we, what do we do!?" I panicked.  
"Don't panic. That does help anything!" Angie said almost angrily. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Okay. If we get squished then… Oh who am I kidding we are all gonna die!"

"Yeah. And we will have fought a good fight. Let's just do this. I know, we were wrong to have come, but now there is no turning back," Angie said. I nodded. Suddenly an arrow flew towards me and hit my horse, making it fall over and making me fly off it. Pain shot through my whole body. It was a sharp sore pain. For a second I thought I was paralyzed until an Oliphant almost stepped on me, and I leaped up and ran out of the way as fast as I could. Breathing heavily, I called for Angie and Eowyn. "Angie! Eowyn! Are you guys here? Guys!" I shouted. I saw to figures dismount their horses and run towards me. "Laura! Are you okay? You took a pretty bad fall," Eowyn said. I nodded.

"Guys we gotta try and kill these Oliphants. I have an idea. Angie, you and I will try to shoot the man at the top, and then Eowyn will cut the tendons on the back of the leg. Got it?" I asked. They nodded. "Got it." "And Eowyn? Just be careful. Don't get killed." She smiled and nodded. We stepped in front of an Oliphant and I closed my left eye and aimed. But I couldn't do it. I was never able to kill a living thing, other than orcs.  
"Angie, I can't do it. I-I'm afraid. I can't kill a human! I just can't!" I gasped, a sick feeling coming to my stomach. She nodded, and sighed. Then she aimed and fired. Twice. On the second shot we saw someone fall from the top. I bent my head as tears came to my eyes. Then it was Eowyn's turned. We couldn't help because we were busy killing the orcs that were all around us. I kept glancing at the swaying Oliphant, now without leader. Suddenly I saw a much smaller figure run past it's foot, and then the Oliphant lifted it up and groaned. Then it roared and reared, and sent men flying off it. Then I saw the figure running away and come towards us. It was Eowyn. She had done it. The Oliphant fell over and crashed to the ground. We all hugged each other.

"You did it! You really did it!" I said to Eowyn. "We all did it," she said. "Let's not get distracted though," Angie said. I nodded and continued to fight the orcs. Little did I know we were being separated along the way…

 **Eowyn (from Earth)'s Pov.**

"Angie I… Angie?" Oh no we got separated! I started to panic. "Angie! Laura! Guys! Where are you?" I yelled. Then I saw the, uh, other me sort of, fighting that ugly leader orc. I ran over to help her fight. "Eowyn!" I yelled as we stood by each other facing the orc. He attacked and we cut off his arm and we thought he was dead. Suddenly Theoden shouted, "Rally to me!" And then we gasped in horror, as a Nazgul, land behind him, bearing The Witch King of Angmar.  
It grabbed Theoden's horse and threw him across the ground. I could see a look of horror on Eowyn's face. It approached Theoden.  
"Feast, on his flesh," the Witch King said to the fell beast. Eowyn ran over and stood between Theoden and the Witch King, though I tried to stop her. The fellbeast tried to bite her, but she hacked its head off. I knew she would survive by herself so I ran to find Merry. "Merry!" I called. "Merry!" Then I saw him. I ran to him. "Merry!" I repeated and I hugged him.

"Eowyn, what's wrong?" he asked. "Eowyn needs our help. She is fighting the Witch King! We need to attack from behind," I answered. Merry nodded and we snuck up behind him waiting for the right moment. We watched in horror as the witch king hit Eowyn's shield, shattering it and injuring her arm. The Witch King grabbed her neck.

"You fool! No one can slay the Lord of the Nazgul! Die now!" he said in his black evil voice. "Okay Merry," I started. We crawled up to him. "Now!" We both used our swords to injure him, but as soon as I did, a huge pain shot through my arm and then through my body. The same happened to Merry and we screamed in pain. The last thing I heard before I black out was, "I am no man." And then the scream, of the Witch King, as he died.

* * *

 **Well, was that good? Bad? Please tell me! R &R!**


	24. Chapter 24 Living and Leaving

-After the battle-

 **Angie's Pov.**

"Eowyn! Eowyn! Eowyn where are you? Please answer us!" I called out. Tears were beginning to fill my eyes. It was now night, and it was hard to tell whether Eowyn was among the dead bodies or not.  
"I don't think we'll ever find her," Laura said, tears already running down her face. "We will! Dead or alive we will!" I said firmly. We walked around again and we saw a familiar figure laying on the ground next to another. We ran over, and at the same moment, Pippin ran over as well. "Eowyn!" I exclaimed. I knelt on the ground next to her, and Laura sat next to me. She was cold, and her skin was white. "Eowyn," I whispered, tears clouding my eyes.  
"Are they dead? Merry, it's me. It's Pippin," he said. Merry eyes suddenly opened. "I knew you'd find me," Merry said. "Yes," Pippin answered. "Are you going to leave me?" "No Merry, I'm going to look after you." Then Merry sat up, or tried to. "Eowyn, what about Eowyn?" he asked.

"I don't know. She hasn't come to," I said. I held her cold hand tightly. "I need to take her to Aragorn. He can help her," I said. Laura nodded. "Don't worry Merry. We will help. She'll be fine," I said. He smiled weakly. Laura and I picked Eowyn's limp body up and carefully carried her all the way, too worried about her to think about being tired. We took her into the healing houses and laid her on a bed.

"We need to find Aragorn," I said.

-time skip-

We were waiting anxiously for a report on her. Aragorn had said that there wasn't much time. He said that her life was failing. Laura had broken down, I was trying my best to compose myself, but the tears just wouldn't stop flowing. Her body was pale, it was cold. Ice cold. Like there was no warmth left. I am crying. Laura is crying. We may lose a friend. A very good friend. She hadn't been too terribly close to us before, but this has brought us together. I loved her like a sister. So did Laura. Suddenly Aragorn came in.

"Guys come in. She is awake, and very weak. She wants to see both of you," he said. We stood up and went in.  
"Laura, Angie. I wanna say good-bye," she started. I ran over and knelt by the bed, clasping her hand tightly. "Eowyn don't say that. You'll live. I promise you will!" "No, I am sorry Ang. I wanted to live, I wanted to learn. I wanted to play softball again. I wanted to maybe be a mother someday. I wanted to help you when you were upset. I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to teach others the Bible. I wanted to see our church again. I wanted to see my dad again. But none of that will ever happen. It won't because…I am leaving," she said quietly. Laura was sitting at her other side.

"No Eowyn! You will live! And, nothing, nothing will make me believe that you are gonna die!" I exclaimed. Laura reached over and grabbed my hand softly. "Ang, just let her go. She'll be in a better place," she said. I laid my head on her chest and cried and cried, until I had no cry left in me. Eowyn closed her eyes. She was still breathing, but she was close to death. Aragorn had left, to let us have our last few minutes with Eowyn alone. I stood up and Laura stood to. I suddenly walked over to Laura and crabbed her shoulders roughly. "Laura there is still hope that she could live! We need to pray!" I exclaimed, maybe a little too harshly. I could see pain in her eyes, and tears welled up in them. She took a deep breath and nodded. We walked over the open window, pulled aside the curtains, and looked out into the sky. I prayed first.

"Dear God, please don't let Eowyn die. Please keep her with us! Let her recover, let her be able to go home, and to see our church family, and her dad again. Please don't take her away. But I pray, that if you take her up to you, take care of her, and don't let us fall into grief. In Your Son's Name I pray. Amen." When I finished Laura started.

"Dear Heavenly Father, don't take Eowyn from us. She is such a great friend. Her loss would be so hard for many people. For her dad especially. They were so close. Don't let us lose her. But if she does fall into the darkness, take her up into your caring arms, and take care of her for us. And don't let us focus on what we have lost, but what we still have. Please heal her Lord. Shine your light on her. In Jesus Name I pray. Amen."

Suddenly, the moonlight went right through the window, and was extremely bright for the moon. It went right over Eowyn, and all the tears that hadn't dried, shone brightly, and then they reflected the moonlight and it was like a bright light filling the whole room. We ran over to her. Suddenly the light stopped. The color went back to her face, and her breathing became normal.

 **Laura's Pov.**

"Is she? Is she alive?" I asked, not to Angie, but to myself. Angie nodded in disbelief.  
"I—I think so," she answered. Suddenly Eowyn's eyes opened. "Laura, Angie, are you really here, or am I dead?" she asked. Tears filled my eyes. She was alive! "Yes! She's alive! She's alive! Oh Eowyn you're alive!" I was crying, Angie was crying. We were both laughing and crying at the same time.

"I am so happy you are alive!" Angie exclaimed. We both hugged, gently, so not to hurt her worse than she already was. "You'll get better. It just may take a while. We were so worried Eowyn. You scared us half to death! What were you thinking trying to help kill the Witch King? Merry may have been fine, but you are a girl!" I exclaimed.

"I am sorry guys! I didn't mean to scare you so much. In fact, I didn't even think I would be alive right about now," she said. I could tell that she was happy. We hugged her again. "God is good. We're glad you are alive."

-Time skip-

We walked into the council where Gandalf had summoned us. Legolas ran over to me. "Laura! I haven't seen you since I got back! I thought you all might be dead! What were you thinking?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Well, the main thing is, we are alright and quite alive right now," I said. He smiled. "Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening," he said.  
"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it," Aragorn said.  
"It is only a matter of time," Gandalf answered. "He has suffered a defeat, yes. But behind the walls of Mordor, the enemy is regrouping."  
"Let him stay there. Let him rot. Why should we care?" Gimli asked.  
"Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I have sent him to his death," he said.  
"No there is still hope for Frodo. He needs time, and a safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that," Aragorn said.  
"How?"  
"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather full strength and march on the Black Gate," he said.  
"We cannot achieve victory through strength in arms," Eomer said.  
"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed open us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."  
"A diversion," Legolas and I said at the same time. He smiled, and so did I.  
"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli said. I laughed slightly.  
"Sauron will suspect a trap. He won't take the bait," Gandalf said.  
"Oh, I think he will," Aragorn answered.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked. Gandalf turned to us. "You will stay here. I was not pleased with the way you snuck into battle, both times, Laura was injured the first time, and Eowyn almost died the second. You are too irresponsible, and young. It's too dangerous for you. And don't think you will be sneaking out again. You are going to stay in the healing houses, and there will be guards making sure you don't try anything."

"Wow. That was harsh," Angie whispered into my ear. I nodded. "But we have as much right a Merry and Pippin do. I mean, hobbits are more irresponsible than…"

"Three children who sneak into battle when specifically told not to? Gandal finished. "I was going to say…" "Then three children who disobey their elders even when they could die if they do not listen?" Angie nudged me.

"I think he's got you there Laura," she said. I sighed. "Fine. Have it your way. Who cares if it is possible that my family could be killed in future days…" Gandalf cut me off. Perfect…

"On second thought you can come. But I don't know about Eowyn she is still recovering," he said. Eowyn walked up. "I am almost healed. All that is wrong now is my arm is fractured. I guess that is sorta bad, but it doesn't hurt too much, and I did it with the arm I can't really use for fighting. I was prepared." She smirked. Gandalf sighed.

"You have defeated me. You may come. But it may be harder than you realize.

-Time skip-

"This is it guys. That final battle. Then it will be over. No more fighting. We can go home," I said to them, as we rode out with the Minas Tirith troops. We rode until we came in sight of the Black Gate, then we stopped.

"Let the lord of the black land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn shouted. I waited anxiously for the giant doors to open. My heart was pumping so hard that I felt as though everyone could hear it. I took a deep breath and exhaled. The gate creaked open. I craned my neck to see over the heads. I gasped at the startling sight before us. The Mouth of Sauron. The one who speaks for him, the one who speaks for him who has no form.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids you welcome. Is there any in this rout with the authority to treat with me?" he asked. His voice was horrible! It sounded so, so creepy. *shivers* "We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." "Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He held up Frodo's Mithriel shirt.  
"Frodo," Pippin whispered. The Mouth of Sauron threw the Mithriel shirt to Gandalf who caught it. "Frodo!" Pippin cried. "Silence!" "No!" Merry cried. "Silence!"  
"The halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did." He laughed evilly. I wanted to kill him myself I was so angry because of his lying. Aragorn rode slowly to his side. He laughed again. "Who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade." With a quick, hard, slice, cut off his head.  
"I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli said. "I do not believe it. I will not," Aragorn said. The gate suddenly swayed open, revealing a huge army of orcs. Aragorn rode back a pace. "Fall back! Fall back!" (and then some other things happen, and Aragorn makes the speech that I am too lazy to write, so basically, time skip. He he)

We drew our swords. We dismounted and Aragorn held us where we were. The orcs charged towards us. They surrounded us, greatly outnumbering us. "I never thought I would die fighting beside an Elf," Gimli said. Legolas smiled. "How about a friend?" he answered. Gimli nodded. "Aye, I could do that." I smiled, then whispered to Angie. "I never thought I would die fighting an army of orcs in Middle Earth." She nodded. Aragorn turned to everyone.

"For Frodo," he said. Then we charged. We were fighting orcs with all our might, when the Nazgul came. Eowyn shivered. Then suddenly, the Eagles flew in, fighting them. I had never even once seen the Eagles. They were so cool! But then along with orcs, came trolls, trying to smash us. I dodged their feet as they clumsily ran through, even smashing ones on their side. Stupid trolls. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound. The armies all looked back to Mordor, and then started to flee! I smiled and my heart pounded.

"Angie! Eowyn! Frodo did it!" I exclaimed. I wasn't sure if Frodo would do it, now that we are here, we've changed a few things. But now I knew he had done it. Then the tower fell! It fell! Then the Eye of Sauron disappeared and sent out a blast wave. Oh my goodness, it was so amazing to see! After many months of fighting, we had finally did it! Then the ground around us started to crumble, and Sauron's troops began to fall in the great cracks. But then, we saw Mount Doom explode. My smile faded. I didn't know whether Frodo would be dead, or not. And Sam! Merry and Pippin started crying. Eowyn was trying to comfort Merry. I hope we didn't change th plot too much.

-Time skip again-

We walked into a bright room, after everyone else had come in. The battle for Middle Earth had been won, and now we were in Minas Tirith, and there was no more fighting. We could finally rest. There was Frodo, it felt like we would never see him again. I had known him for about a month before he went to Mordor with Sam. So it was like reuniting with an old friend. In fact, it was.

We stayed and rested for a few more days, and then we went to see Aragorn's coronation. Gandalf placed a crown on Aragorn's head. "Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed," he said. "This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world… that we may share in the days of peace," Aragorn said. "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta." Then a group of Elves, Legolas at the front, come up the Aragorn. They put their hands on each other's shoulders. "Hannon le." (thank you) Legolas moved out of the way, to reveal Elrond, and Arwen. They smiled at each other and then kissed. I smiled. Then lastly Aragorn and Arwen walked up to the four hobbits. They bowed awkwardly. "My friends! You bow to no one!" Aragorn said. Then everyone, including us bowed before Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin.

We stayed in Middle Earth for a long time after. We never expected we'd want to stay. In fact, we became used to the ways of Middle Earth. No technology, wearing dresses. It was strange. We actually stayed for four whole years. I am now eighteen, so is Eowyn, but Angie is twenty. We still feel like we want to get married, because there is still an aching in our hearts. The aching, of never seeing our families again. If we marry, then we will have to stay. But now we feel like we are ready to leave. We first rode to Minas Tirith (yes we have our own horses) and said good-bye to Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Arwen.

"God-bye Aragorn. It was a pleasure, fighting by your side," I said. He smiled. "Namaarie," Aragorn said. I smiled. "Namaarie," I answered. I walked up to Gimli. "It was nice knowing you Gimli. You made me rethink disliking dwarves." I laughed a little. He smiled. "Aye. You're a good las. Y'fought well," he said. Then I walked up to Legolas. "Good-bye Legolas. I will miss you. I hope we see each other again," I said. Then I surprised him by hugging him. He hesitated at first but then returned it. "Good-bye Laura. I am glad I was able to fight beside you." I smiled. "And for now, let's just be friends. We will see when we next meet," I said. "Agreed. Namaarie." "Namaarie," I answered. I took and deep breath to hold back my tears. I wanted to, yet didn't want to leave.

Then we went to Rivendell, when Frodo was leaving. "Bye Frodo. I hope we meet again, though it is not likely," I said. He smiled. "Someday maybe," he answered. Eowyn walked up to Merry.

"Well this is good-bye. Maybe, forever," Merry said. Eowyn hugged him. "No. Not forever. I promise we will see you again. I will miss you," she said. "Good-bye guys. It was nice knowing you while it lasted. I hope we meet again." Gandalf pushed his staff against the ground hard, and then a portal opened up in the ground.

"Bye everyone!" we all shouted. Then we jumped in. It started turning from lighter, to darker, and then we suddenly appeared in Angie's backyard, once again. Accept, there was still a fare going, our tent was still up, and it was night time. We had our same cloths back on that we first had, and I looked at my phone, which I didn't have in Middle Earth. It was only eight minutes from the time that we left!

"Guys, I think we are back at the same time! Let's go check," I said. Angie and Eowyn nodded. We ran inside. "Mom! We are so glad to be back!" Angie exclaimed and then she hugged her mom. "Back from where? What do you mean?" she asked. I sighed. We would have to explain the whole thing. After we did her mom answered, "Well that is interesting. What a nice game to play." I mentally facepalmed. Of course! She would never believe us.

"Angie, Eowyn, why don't we put out our fire, and watch Lord of the Rings before we go comping outside? What do you think?" I asked. They nodded. "Sure." We put out our fire and headed inside, where we turned on Lord of the Rings, the Fellowship of the Ring. I smiled at the remembrance, and my eyes watered slightly, as I watched it.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this story. I had a lot of fun writing it. I am sad that it is over. I almost cried. I hope you liked the end.**


End file.
